James & Harry
by Wavie
Summary: Things didn't go as planned for Lord Voldemort on Halloween 1981, not only was James Potter absent from home at that time but he also failed to kill infant Harry and had the killing curse hit him instead. Now James Potter must raise his son alone...
1. Prologue

_Okay people. I decided to take the story down temporarily to fix this. Someone complained that I divided this into smaller chapters and just wanted me to finish it and I have to say I agreed with him. It's much better this way. And now it's done, reaching barely 3,000 words, which I hope is a satisfieng length. It only took me a day to finish it. I'm glad it's finished now I can finally start telling the story from Harry's perspective. I hope you will like reading this. Oh and I suggest you read the whole chapter even though you read the story before, because I fixed and changed a couple of things here and there._

_January 23rd, 2011  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry I've kept you for so long today, Potter," said Madeye with his normal emotionless voice. James just nodded. He did not know if his mentor really was sorry or not but it didn't matter anyway. James had actually hoped to get away early today, or yesterday actually, to be able to celebrate Halloween with his family. But now was one of those times where he had to accept that life wasn't always how you wanted it to be and sometimes you had to do things even though you didn't want to. And even though the only thing James wanted to do right now was to sit at home in his lovely house on his lovely couch in his lovely living room being held warm from the fire that came from the fireplace, while Lily sat next to him with little Harry in her arms, snoring lightly, he had to stay at the ministry and help Madeye with some paperwork.

There were times when he considered quitting and go for another career instead, one that did not require as much studying, if any. But then he would dismiss those thoughts He was glad that he didn't quit. It was not for the payment that he chose to become an auror, in fact if it was only about money he could just lay at home, relaxing, not doing anything, no it was about fighting, about doing something good and be useful in the war against Lord Voldemort and put a stop to all his evil plans and doings.

"You don't have to come back before the afternoon," Madeye continued. "You will not be of much use if you don't get enough sleep". James nodded again while he rose from the desk he had been sitting at for most of the evening. "Then I will see you tomorrow... I mean in the afternoon Madeye," he said just before he closed the office door behind him.

James jogged along towards the elevator that would take him to level one where he could get home via the floo network. He really was too tired to apparate and Lily didn't really fancy him appearing so suddenly in the middle of the living room either.

James shuffled his foot impatiently while waiting for the elevator to come down to him.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the elevator came down to him. James was so tired that he in the beginning didn't notice who had come down with the elevator. But when he stepped into it and the doors closed behind him he heard a gentle, well-known voice speak to him "James".

Just now James noticed that he was not alone in the elevator. He looked up at the person that appeared to be a lot older than him, though not so much taller than him "Good evening professor," he murmured. "Or should I say good morning?"

"Neither, I'm afraid," Albus Dumbledore sighed. "Tragic events have occurred, James. I came to get you home".

"Get me home?" James exclaimed. "Why? Does it have something to do with me?"

Dumbledore glanced at him sadly and then nodded.

James stared oddly at Dumbledore as if he didn't understand a word of what he had just said. But then it dawned upon him. Something had happened. Something to do with him, which could only mean one thing. Lily and Harry. Something had happened to his family.

"Wh-what happened?" James stuttered, wide-eyed in fear.

Dumbledore pulled the stunned James with him out of the elevator when it had reached level one where they were meant to get off. His gaze flew around the great hall they were now standing in, as in searching for the right words to describe the situation to James.

"I think I'd rather show you," said Dumbledore in a voice so low that James almost didn't hear him.

James did not say a thing. Dumbledore seemed to take that as an agreement because he then said, "Kindly grab onto my arm so I can apparate us to Godric's Hollow".

James made a stiff head movement that looked like his attempt at a nod. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly and the young auror approached him with shaky legs and laid a trembling hand on his outstretched arm.

The few seconds it took to apparate to Godric's Hollow felt like an eternity and James felt relieved when he once again felt the solid ground under his feet and when he moments later opened his eyes to see the familiar village that was his home. The relief however was gone as quickly as it had come when he was reminded what they were doing here.

Without a second thought he went running towards his house that he sincerely hoped, along with its inhabitants, was unharmed. Even though that didn't seem to be the case. He heard Dumbledore yell out to him from way behind him but he didn't stop to listen, he had only one thing on his mind. Getting home.

He ran straight past all the pretty Halloween decorations that decorated the houses whose inhabitants were now standing outside casting sympathetic glances in his direction. He didn't stop to listen to them when they called his name. He didn't care about anything else than getting home.

When he had caught his breath he stared at his house, or where his house had been at least. He couldn't stifle the agonizing scream that escaped his lips. Where his house used to be was now a burning ruin. His pretty white house was now engulfed with flames. He saw bricks and wooden pieces scattered around and James could see pieces of furniture, baby toys and their other belongings between the red blazes.

James now felt how his body began to shake violently. He didn't know if it was because of the fear or the rage, probably both. His face had slowly started to get wet from tears that literally jumped out of the corners of his eyes and raced down his cheeks. His legs gave way beneath him and he sank down on his knees. His voice was already very thick when he yelled out from the top of his lungs.

"LILY! HARRY!"

* * *

James felt a couple of hands grab him and try to pull him up from the ground but he fought against them. He would not allow anyone to pull him away from the ruin that maybe just a couple of hours ago had been his beloved home. He felt the grip on him tighten and he now had to use all of his remaining force to resist them.

"NO!" he yelled to the person who tried to take him away. "Let go of me, I don't want to!"

"James," a gentle voice, that appeared to belong to the owner of the hands, said.

"No," said James again. "Leave me alone I've got to find them. I've got to find Lily, leave me alone".

"James," said the voice again, but it was a little more harsh this time, though just a little bit

"Lily," was all James said. "Got to find Lily".

"We have already found Lily," said a new voice from behind him that he thought he knew well but couldn't quite recognize at the moment.

James had now stopped fighting and allowed the hands to pull him to his feet.

"Way better," said the first voice again in a gentle tone and James now knew that it belonged to Albus Dumbledore. He slowly turned around to face him. And next to Dumbledore stood Sirius Black, his best friend through ten years.

Sirius gave Dumbledore a look that made the old man let go of James. Sirius pulled James into a hug.

James now felt slightly better, but only slightly, the situation still hadn't changed but he really appreciated his best friend's company.

James was grateful that Sirius did not remove his arm from his shoulders after the hug was over, because he was not quite sure if he was able to stand up on his own.

"Sirius if you would be so kind to go with James to Bathilda's house and wait for my return," said Dumbledore.

"Bathilda?" Sirius asked with a lifted eyebrow. "As in Bathilda Bagshot?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Please".

James saw Sirius nod from the corner of his eye. Both men knew that Dumbledore didn't want them to ask any more questions and they had no choice but to obey even though his secretive demeanor annoyed them.

Dumbledore apparated.

James wished Dumbledore had told them where he was going and why, he couldn't just leave them here in the middle of all this. He barely knew what was going on, other than that his house was on fire. Why on earth should he even send him and Sirius to Bathilda Bagshot, that ancient witch that looked to be twice as old as Dumbledore? What did she have to do with the things that had occurred tonight?

He looked at Sirius questioningly and his friend made a fast gesture with his free arm to tell him that he had no idea what Dumbledore was up to either and that he certainly didn't know why he would send them to Bathilda Bagshot.

James was now really annoyed with Dumbledore. What was it with old people that made them so unable to say things straight as they were? This was about his family. He still didn't know what had happened to them. He wanted answers.

* * *

"He we are Prongs," Sirius said when they five minutes later stood outside a very old, gray house surrounded by a big garden filled with all kinds of plants that really needed trimming. It was clear for all people who laid eyes on the property that Bathilda Bagshot did no longer take care of her garden.

James remained silent. He didn't actually care about going to Bathilda Bagshot, it was completely pointless Why couldn't Dumbledore just tell him where his wife and son were and if they were okay instead of just disappearing off to somewhere only the gods knew the location of and leaving him here on tenterhooks with a lot of unanswered questions? He was really growing tired of Dumbledore's way of handling things. He felt like opening his mouth wide and just scream with all of his power from the top of his lungs. The only reason that he didn't do it was because it would be pointless. Dumbledore was not there and it was not his best friend's fault any of this. But if Dumbledore wouldn't give him the answers he wanted as soon as he got back he had no doubt he'd do it.

"I'll just ring the bell," he heard Sirius say. There was nothing that hid the worry in his voice. Sirius was just as worried as James was.

James heard the faint sound of the doorbell and about a minute later a little witch that didn't even reach his chest opened the front door.

"Come in dear boys," she told them with a very hoarse voice that sounded like she had talked nonstop for far too long because it sounded tired.

She stepped aside to let them enter, which wasn't really necessary given her small size, they could easily slip past her.

James had expected her house to be somewhat dirty and unattended to but nothing really reminded him of how it looked like outside, aside from a couple of potted plants that looked like they had long since died down. It looked like the dear old Bathilda hadn't bothered throwing them out or moving them at all. But he supposed that if he had been in her shoes he wouldn't have cared either, by now the only thing she probably did now was eating, drinking and sleeping, because what else could a person her age do?

"Sit down," she said when she had showed them into the living room and gestured towards a large couch that was rather old-fashioned and could need some repairing.

Sirius and James obeyed and took a seat.

This wasn't the first time James or Sirius had paid this place a visit but he had never really looked around or paid any attention to his surroundings when he was there, the house seemed completely new to him for some reason, maybe he just couldn't concentrate from the lack of sleep. What time was it now anyway? It had to be at least half past two in the morning. He knew he had a watch so he could always check but at the moment he simply didn't care enough to do it himself, he was too worn out, he hadn't noticed it before now, strangely enough. So he patted Sirius's arm instead. "Padfoot," he murmured. Sirius turned to look at him questioningly. "What time is it?"

Sirius looked down at his golden watch that was attached to his left wrist. "Half past three," he announced.

"One hour and a half more than I expected," thought James. He slid his hands through his messy black hair in frustration. How long was he going to wait?

He rested his head against one of the cushions that was placed in his side of the couch. The lids closed over his eyes slowly…

* * *

James felt someone shake him gently. He blinked his eyes open and looked around in confusion.

"James you fell asleep," Sirius explained, the worry fully displayed on his handsome face.

"Really," James murmured. He wondered what time it was now.

"It's a quarter to five," Sirius said as if he had read his thoughts. "And he's back," he added.

James looked at his best friend, puzzled. But then the memories before he fell asleep came back to him and he now knew that Sirius was talking about Dumbledore.

"How long since he returned?" asked James.

"About ten minutes I'd say," Sirius answered. "Right now he's talking to Bathilda Bagshot".

James clenched his fists. Dumbledore had better give him some answers. He wasn't sure how long he could stay this calm anymore, actually he was surprised that he had managed to stay this calm and that he had not attacked anyone demanding some answers or something of that sort. Maybe it was his hope. The hope that the house was the only thing that was harmed this night. The hope that his family was okay and had managed to flee to a safe place. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know what had caused the fire. Though he had a strong suspicion, and now that he thought about it what else could it be? He had very well known that Lord Voldemort was after his family, that was why he and Lily had decided to go into hiding in Godric's Hollow on Dumbledore's suggestion of course. Who else could it be other than Voldemort?

James suddenly remembered something.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him.

"You told me that you'd found Lily".

Sirius lowered his head. Now James noticed the guilt on his best friend's face if it had been there the entire time or if it had just appeared he didn't know. But he wondered what Sirius had to feel guilty about.

"Yes," Sirius said hesitantly. "We did".

James waited for Sirius to continue but he said no more.

"Sirius?" James raised his brow at him. "You never told me where she is".

Sirius looked down at his hands that were clenched into fists in his lap in shame.

"Ask Dumbledore," he murmured.

"Well I'm asking you Padfoot," James said, "since Dumbledore doesn't feel like sharing any information at the moment".

"Dumbledore asked me not to tell you he wants to…" Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence because all of a sudden James jumped out of the couch wide-awake and stormed out of the living room.

It did not take him long to find Dumbledore. He was in the kitchen and was discussing something quietly with Bathilda Bagshot. James did not care if they were having a private discussion that they did not want interrupted nor did he care about the noise he was making, he marched directly into the kitchen, startling both the old headmaster and the ancient witch.

"YOU!" he roared, pointing at Dumbledore. "You have got some explaining to do".

For a minute the silence reigned in the small kitchen and neither of them said a word. When Dumbledore finally opened his mouth and replied it was not what James had expected. In truth he did not know what he had expected but not this.

"You are right," Dumbledore said.

James stared at him for a moment, not sure he had heard right, he had expected Dumbledore to perhaps defend his secretive actions or tell him to calm down but he had done neither instead he had agreed with him.

Dumbledore gestured towards the small square table in the corner of the kitchen with four wooden chairs surrounding it. He said something to Bathilda Bagshot that James could not make out but he had a good guess of what he could have said because after Dumbledore had chosen one of the chairs to sit in she set a kettle with fresh water on the stove.

Dumbledore looked at him expectantly. James sighed and took a seat in the chair across from Dumbledore's.

"Now," said Dumbledore "I suppose you want to know what happened tonight?"

James nodded, a little annoyed that Dumbledore bothered asking this. "Tell me everything".

* * *

_Okay how was this? Did you like it? Please leave me a comment and tell me your opinion._

_Oh if you're wondering why I didn't include Dumbledore telling James about what happened to Lily and Harry, then it's because, well, we all know what happened and I don't want to explain everything here I'll wait explaining this in the story till Harry gets old enough to know it._

_Why wasn't Sirius allowed to tell James about Lily? Dumbledore wanted to tell him that himself, he wanted to calmly explain the situation to James. So why didn't Sirius do it anyway? Well he might not always agree with Dumbledore but he knows that he has his reasons and he trusts Dumbledore._

_Where did Dumbledore go when he left James with Sirius after he told them to go to Bathilda Bagshot's? He went to notify the rest of the order that Voldemort was apparently gone._

_How come Sirius is alright and not charged for killing Wormtail? Simple, in this story Dumbledore never thought of using the fidelius charm before it was too late and hence there was no secret keeper and hence Wormtail didn't really betray them. But don't worry that doesn't mean there won't be problems with wormtail in the future, oh no no he's still a Death Eater (oops that was a secret, but you won't tell will you?)._

_Where is Lily's body and baby Harry? Dumbledore made sure both were moved to a safe place until he had explained everything to James and then later shown it to him._

_Just making sure everything's clear._

_Now remember: comment :) I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
_


	2. The 11th Birthday

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm happy that people are enjoying this story. I'm surprised this only took me two days to write, sometimes updating takes weeks or months but sometimes only days, must be because I have so many ideas and so much inspiration in my head right now. And don't worry there's still plenty left so I don't think the next chapter will take that long to write either._

_January 25th, 2011  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter One – The 11th Birthday**

It was a very warm and sunny day. It was the last day in July and the sky was almost cloudless. Most people would prefer to be indoors rather than being grilled alive outside by the merciless sun.

It was an hour past noon when Harry Potter, a slim boy with messy black hair and green eyes, woke up in his very comfortable bed when a strong ray of sunlight burned his forehead where a scar was visible behind his bangs.

The first thing that crossed Harry's mind was going back to sleep, that was what he always did when the weather was this hot. But then he remembered what day it was and he practically jumped out of his bed. Today was his birthday and not just any birthday but his 11th birthday.

Without even bothering to change out of his pajamas he flew out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where he knew breakfast would be waiting for him.

He found his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet. But when he heard him enter he immediately put his paper aside and smiled at his son.

Harry had gotten his looks from his father. They had the same black messy hair and the same slim build and they both wore a pair of round glasses on their nose. The only thing that wasn't similar about their appearance was the eyes. While his father's eyes were a hazel brown color and were shaped differently Harry had the same eyes as his mother, green ones.

"Happy birthday son," the older Potter said.

"Thanks dad," said Harry as he sat down at the table across from his father.

"What would the birthday boy like for breakfast?" his father asked him, gazing into the corner of the kitchen where the stove was.

It wasn't before now that Harry noticed the person who had been standing in the corner the entire time by the stove.

"Is that Remus?" Harry asked his father.

His father nodded with an amused smirk. "Dear old Moony here has kindly offered to make whatever you want for breakfast".

"Nice," commented Harry. He didn't really know what kind of breakfast he was in the mood for.

Remus had now turned away from the stove and walked over to the two Potters at the table. "Happy birthday Harry," he said.

"Thanks Remus," said Harry gratefully.

"Now what do you want for breakfast?" asked Remus.

"Anything's fine," said Harry, "I don't care".

"No pick something Harry it's your birthday you can have anything you want," said Remus with a smile.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Alright then I'd like banana pancakes," said Harry. That was something he had taken a liking to since first time he tried it which was back when he was about eight.

"Coming right up," said Remus and went to fetch the ingredients in the cabinet.

Remus was one of his father's best friends; they had known each other since they were his age when they were new students at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry where Harry himself soon would be attending. He couldn't wait to start learning magic. He felt like a muggle when he watched his father or any other adult draw his or her wand and cast a spell, he envied them. He wanted to be able to do that too.

"Dad did we get any mail this morning?" asked Harry. Thinking about Hogwarts had reminded him of something. Since today was his 11th birthday he would get a letter from the school today with information. So hence he had always looked forward to the day he would turn 11.

Harry's father swallowed his coffee and looked at him. "Yes I think so," he said, "though I can't seem to remember where I put it".

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "You lost the mail?"

"Maybe," said his father and smiled innocently at his son.

"Well find it," said Harry who couldn't bear the thought of losing his Hogwarts letter and hence have to stay home while the other children his age were learning how to use magic. And if that happened he would have to live as a muggle his entire life just like his cousin whose name was something like Dudley. Well the poor guy didn't have one single drop of magic in his blood so it was different. But still, the thought of living his entire life without being able to use magic was terrifying.

"James you left the mail in the upstairs guestroom," said Remus from the corner. "Though I have no idea why".

James sighed. "Moony," he said, "you're a savior".

Harry wasn't quite sure but he thought he saw Remus roll his eyes. Now he was quite sure that his father hadn't forgotten where he put the mail, he had laid it upstairs on purpose to tease him a bit. His father could be mean sometimes.

"Why don't you go get it Prongs?" Remus suggested as he poured a little amount of dough on a hot pan.

James looked at Harry who nodded, agreeing with Remus.

With that decided James rose from his chair and walked out of the kitchen to get the mail. He returned less than a minute later with some envelopes in his hand.

"Is there something for me?" Harry asked eagerly as Remus placed a plate with some small thick pancakes in front of him. Harry thanked him but did not dig into his breakfast and went to stare at his father instead.

James examined the envelopes in his hand. "Hm," he said, "let's see. One for me, another one for me and one for Padfoot, hm that's odd why would one of his letters be here?"

"Is that all?" asked Harry.

"No," said James, "there one more and it says for James… no _Harry_ James Potter".

Harry quickly snatched the letter from James's hand and looked at it. It was indeed addressed to him. His full name was written on the envelope with very fine, curvy emerald-colored letters. _'Mr. Harry James Potter'_.

Harry looked at the corner of the envelope where he knew there would have been a stamp if it had been a muggle letter. There was a device with four animals, a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake. Harry recognized it immediately. It was the device of Hogwarts.

He could almost literally feel the butterflies fly around in his excited stomach as he opened the envelope to read the letter that was inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"It's my Hogwarts letter," Harry exclaimed happily.

James nodded. "After all these years it finally arrived, huh?"

Harry said nothing. He was too busy reading the letter over and over again. He had been waiting for this day for years and now when it had finally come it just seemed like a very good dream. He couldn't believe that in about a month's time he would finally be on his way to Hogwarts to learn how to use magic.

He looked at the envelope again and saw that there, as the letter had said, was an extra piece of parchment that looked like some kind of list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"_

Harry read the list through a couple of times.

"Dad?" he asked James who had been watching him the entire time with a proud smile on his face. "When can we go to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies?"

James thought about it for a moment.

"How does this Friday sound to you?"

Harry nodded. It sounded fine. That was only three days away. He would have liked to go there sooner, tomorrow perhaps but Friday was fine too.

"It's settled then," said James and went back to his paper. "Now eat your pancakes Harry before they get cold".

* * *

That evening a small party was thrown to celebrate Harry's birthday. Along with the birthday boy and his father was Remus and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and another best friend of James and Remus with his cousin Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphadora. Nymphadora was a very odd girl, definitely one of a kind. She was what one called a metamorphmagus, she could change her appearance at will, one never knew what she would look like the next time one saw her. She was 17 and hence she had finished her education at Hogwarts just before this summer.

Neville Longbottom, a round brown-haired boy, a little insecure, Harry's best friend, was there too accompanied by his grandmother Augusta. He had turned 11 the day before Harry. The boys had known each other practically their whole lifes because Neville's parents and Harry's father had started their auror training at the same time. That's how they met, when their parents got together.

But now Harry's mother was dead. A very dark, powerful wizard killed her when he had only been one year old. But that wizard was gone now for reasons unknown and had miraculously failed to kill Harry too, which was why he now bore a scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was where the killing curse had hit him.

Neville's parents were tortured about one year later and they still hadn't recovered and were therefore imprisoned at st. Mungo's hospital so hence Neville had been raised by his grandmother.

Harry got some pretty nice presents.

From his father he got a big box of candy from a store called Honey Duke's, a store that James told him was located in a little village near the Hogwarts castle that he would be permitted to visit in a couple of years.

From Remus he got a diary with a reddish brown leather cover with golden corners and text. "One never knows when he'll need to express his thoughts, even if it's just to a book, especially when he'll be a long way from home," Remus had explained.

From Sirius he got a pocketknife, specially designed for picking locks.

From the Tonks family he got a book about Quidditch and from Neville he got a box filled with stuff from some joke shop.

It was all great and Harry enjoyed his little party very much.

Harry was thrilled to hear that Neville too had been accepted at Hogwarts because Harry knew that there had been some doubt in the Longbottom family in whether Neville had magic in him or not, which had resulted in his grand-uncle hanging him out of the window to see if he could magically help himself out of the situation. Which he did. His uncle had then been so happy that he had bought him a toad. Not the best gift in Harry's opinion but he had not said anything about it, not wanting to hurt Neville's feelings. Proving himself was important to Neville and he had succeeded. And moreover, Neville really liked his toad, it was a male and Neville had named him Trevor.

Harry was happy that he would not be starting at Hogwarts alone; he would have a friend with him. He hoped that he and Neville would end up in the same house, which he hoped would be Gryffindor because that was where both his parents had gone and his entire family actually the last couple of hundred years.

Before Neville left his father arranged with Neville's grandmother that Neville would come with them to Diagon Alley the following Friday to buy his school supplies as well. This just made Harry even more excited to go there.

* * *

"Harry," James said when they were the only two left in the house. "How did you like your birthday?"

"It was brilliant," said Harry. "The best birthday I've ever had".

"That's good to hear son," said James and smiled. "But it's not quite over yet".

"It isn't?" Harry asked in wonder. As far as he knew all the guests had left and no more would be arriving so what was his father talking about?

"Almost," said James. "But I have one last present for you".

"There's more?" Harry asked in awe. "But I've gotten so much already and you promised me an owl when we go to Diagon Alley".

James smiled at his son. He was a good boy, not spoiled at all, though Potter was a wealthy family. He was like his mother in that way. Though James had long since gotten over his wife's death he was still saddened by the mere thought of her and there wasn't a day where he did not miss her but he was as fine as he could be, given the circumstances.

"I know Harry but I still have one more thing I need to give you," James told him.

"What is it then?" Harry asked, now very curious to find out what it was that his father _needed_ to give him.

"You wait here while I go and get it," James told him and rose from the couch in the living room the two of them had been sitting on while they talked.

"Okay," Harry murmured as he watched his father leave the room. He wondered what it was that his father was getting for him.

* * *

_Hm, wonder what James will give Harry. Nah just kidding I already know what it is. The question is what do YOU think it is? You're welcome to tell me your guess when you leave a comment._

_You might not have heard of such a thing as banana pancakes But it's really good stuff. One day me and a friend of mine were making blueberry pancakes and when we were going to add the blueberries we had frogotten to let them dry up so they were still all frozen so we couldn't use them right away and as impatient as we are we just chose to find something else to put in the dough and then my friend said, "why not use bananas?" And I said, "That's a great idea let's try that". And then we used bananas instead and I swear I've never tasted better pancakes ever. They were so yummy._

_Oh and how did you like that I made Neville and Harry best friends? I figured that since both James and the Longbottoms were aurors then why not? I think that Neville is such a wonderful character and it's a shame that he's not mentioned that much in the first four books. So I am going to do something about it. But don't worry this doesn't mean that there's going to be less spotlight for Ron though I have to figure out just how I am going to do it._

_Please leave a review and tell me your opinion.  
_


	3. A Trip to Diagon Alley

_Wow this was an even quicker update than the last one. I'm shocked. But I wrote on this all night, I didn't feel like going to bed so why not?_

_First I want to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and subscribed. It means a lot to me that people want to read what i write and like it. It's a shame that there is no way of replying to anonymous reviews I'll just have to reply here and hope that whoever wrote those reviews are reading this._

_Why did I make James accept that Dumbledore wouldn't tell him what was going on right away (Prologue)? I didn't. I am aware that no one in James's position would accept being kept in the dark even though it's just for hours when it concerns the safety and whereabouts of his family. BUT it's Dumbledore he works in mysterious ways and he makes mistakes like all people do and Dumbledore hadn't exactly told him that Lily was dead he just said that something had happened to his family. So hence James didn't know that she was dead and therefore he was a little more at ease (if you can put it that way) than he probably should have been. I am very sorry that the person thought I ruined the beginning of a story by approaching it the wrong way._

_Now James was about to give Harry another birthday present wasn't he? I asked you people to guess what it was and two people guessed. One thought Harry would get a broom and one thought he was getting the invisibility cloak. I won't say if any of them were right or not you'll have to read the chapter to find out. Have fun reading._

_January 26th, 2011  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Trip to Diagon Alley**

It took way longer for James than Harry had expected. He just went to get one of his presents, right? So it shouldn't take that long. Unless of course his father had forgotten where he had put it. But that wasn't likely, even though James Potter was an untidy person he always knew where everything was his way of organizing just didn't look as good as most people would prefer.

Harry almost went looking for his father to see if he was all right and if he needed some help. But he had decided against it and stayed; if his father needed help surely he would call for it.

And he was right. About twenty minutes after he had gone James Potter returned to the living room with a bundle in his arms. Harry wondered what was inside the bundle but did not ask, knowing that his father would tell him eventually if he just stayed patient.

"Sorry about that," James apologized. "Took a little longer than I expected. Had a little trouble finding the key".

When he saw Harry's puzzled expression he smiled. "I've kept this in the wooden chest for years. Never used it anymore unless absolutely necessary".

"You mean that wooden chest in your bedroom?" asked Harry.

"Exactly," said James. "You remember you always used to ask what was hidden in it when you were younger?"

Harry nodded. "Of course I do. I used to ponder on what it could be every night until I fell asleep".

"You kept coming with these crazy guessings about what it could be," said James. "I was starting to think that you suspected me of being some sort of dark wizard under cover".

Harry laughed. "Did I really use to be that silly?"

His father smiled. "Now," he said. "What do you think this is?" He gestured to the bundle he had placed in his lap.

Harry eyed it. It looked like it could be anything. The bundle was gray and looked like it was made of silk. Maybe it was to protect whatever was inside from dust.

"I have no idea," said Harry bluntly. "Maybe you could fold it out so it would be easier?" he suggested.

James chuckled but complied to his son's wishes nonetheless.

Harry was disappointed when he saw that underneath the silk was nothing. What was that supposed to mean?

James looked at Harry questioningly.

"I still have no idea," Harry told his father, slightly embarrassed and feeling very stupid.

James nodded. "I wouldn't have expected you to know either," he said. "I don't think I've ever told you about such cloaks".

"It's a cloak?" Harry asked. "Really?"

"Been in our family for many years," said James. "It was given to me by my father when I was a few years older than you are now. He got it from his own father and so on".

Harry looked at the gray silk in his father's hands. So this was just a cloak? A cloak passed down from generation to generation? He wondered what could be so special about that.

"You want me to tell you what it is?" asked James when he saw Harry's cluelessness.

"Yes please," said Harry impatiently.

"Rise from the couch Harry," his father commanded, rising from the couch himself. Harry obeyed and rose from the couch to stand beside his father.

"Here". James had handed him the cloak. "Put it on".

Once again Harry did as he was asked. He put on the cloak. Then he looked down at his body to see how it looked on him but his green eyes met nothing other than the rug on the floor.

Harry raised his head to stare at his father in shock. "My body is gone!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

James smiled at his son reassuringly. "Calm down my boy your body's still there. You just can't see it".

Harry was still in shock. "You… you mean," he tried to say.

"Have you guessed what the cloak is now?"

"It's…" Harry paused for a moment to think of the right words to describe it. "It's some sort of invisibility cloak".

"Very good," James praised him. "It's an invisibility cloak, yes".

"I think… I think I heard something about such cloaks once," said Harry. "They are not very common".

"No they are not," James agreed. "But this particular one is even more rare than other invisibility cloaks".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now even more amazed than he already was. First he was told that cloaks like the one he had are rare, and then he was told that _his_ particular cloak was _even more_ rare? This was one interesting birthday.

"Well invisibility cloaks are made by placing a strong disillusion charm on a cloak so that anything it covers gets invisible. But such charms don't last forever; eventually the magic will wear off and the cloak will then be just a cloak again. But this particular cloak that we have here has been in our family for generations, I'd like to think even centuries, and as far as I know the cloak has always worked fantastically".

"Wow," said Harry. "But maybe someone in our family just knew how to cast a… disillusion charm and made the cloak effective again?" he suggested.

James shook his head. "You could have been right," he said, "but Dumbledore borrowed it many years ago, actually around that time when you were born I'd say, to examine it, he was very fascinated by it's power and wanted to have a closer look. He'd seen other invisibility cloaks before and told me himself that my cloak was nothing like the ones he was used to see. Nor could he find any trace of a disillusion charm. I don't know how in the world it's possible but here it is".

Harry stared at where his body would have been in amazement. This was way beyond anything he'd imagined that his father could have hid in that old chest.

"Awesome isn't it?" James asked with a grin.

"It sure is. Very awesome," Harry replied.

"And now it's all yours".

"Are you serious?" Harry yelled and forgot all about his body being invisible he practically attacked his father when he jumped at him, giving him a big hug.

"I take it that you like your extra present?" James stated with a happy grin as he hugged his son back. Harry answered by trying to tighten his grip around his father's body.

"I can't wait to tell Neville," said Harry with a grin of his own.

James's face got serious. "Harry," he said. "Do you understand how powerful that cloak is?"

"Of course," said Harry. "One can sneak past anyone without them noticing".

"You have to make sure that you don't tell other people than Neville, not before you know you can completely trust them. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," said Harry. "I'm not an idiot".

A small smile played across James's lips. "I know that," he said, "I'm just asking you to be careful. If someone else finds out that you have it they might try to take it from you and that cloak is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands".

"I thought of that too," said Harry, a little annoyed that his father thought the need to lecture him about this.

"Good," said James. "Haven't even started school yet and thinking like a good wizard already. I'm proud of you".

"Thanks," Harry just said.

"Now I believe it is time for bed. I know I'm getting tired, what about you?"

Harry nodded. He too was getting tired; it would be good to get a good night's sleep on top of this good day.

"Well goodnight then," said James and stretched his arms high in the air and yawned.

"Goodnight," said Harry and gave his father another quick hug.

"Be sure to keep that cloak somewhere safe, so you don't loose it or something," James pointed out.

Harry gave his father one last nod before turning on his heel and walked out of the living room, up the stairs and into his bedroom where he threw himself down on the bed after finding a safe place to put his new invisibility cloak.

This was not how he expected his 11th birthday to be but he sure wasn't disappointed. It had been a great day. And it definitely would be a birthday that he would remember for a long time.

* * *

When Harry told Neville about the invisibility cloak the following day his best friend was in awe, or one could rather say shock. Harry was sure Neville almost fainted when he told him how special and powerful the cloak truly was.

Of course Neville promised not to tell a soul about it and the two boys spent the afternoon talking about all the things they could do with the invisibility cloak on their site.

Before anyone of them knew it, it was Friday. It was time to shop for school supplies. And Harry and Neville were very excited.

Harry, Neville and James got to London by buss, which they later regretted. The driver had to be crazy, thought Harry. The driving was far too wild and crazy well, just terrible. Neville's face got so pale, practically ash gray and he vomited right when they finally got off the buss and out on the street in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

When they got inside James asked the boys to find a free table while he went up to the desk and ordered some brunch for all of them.

Neville felt much better after he had gotten some eggs with bacon and had drunk some pumpkin juice and Harry too found the meal very satisfying.

When they had all finished eating James put some galleons on the table and the trio continued out to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. James took out his wand and touched the right combination of bricks and the alley came into view moments later.

"Do you have your key Neville?" asked James when they were standing right outside the entrance to the Gringotts Bank.

Neville nodded and patted one of the pockets in his cloak.

"Good said James before waking towards the door with the boys following him.

Harry had not been there many times before, when his father needed more gold he mostly went by himself, it was quicker that way since he already worked in London, at the ministry, but Harry didn't really like being there either. He hated the atmosphere underground.

"Dad," said Harry, making James stop to look at him when they had just entered the great marble hall. "I think it would be better if we stay up here. On top of that buss ride I don't think our stomachs can handle… you know".

James seemed to understand. He knew very well that Harry didn't like riding with the wagons in Gringotts and Neville had already vomited once and that was more than enough.

"Neville will you entrust me with your key?" James asked.

Neville, who seemed thrilled to be able to skip an underground ride with goblins quickly reached down into his pocket and took out his little silver key and handed it to James.

"Alright you two you wait right outside is that understood?"

Both boys nodded.

Harry and Neville exited the bank together and took a seat on the big marble steps right outside.

Sitting on the marble steps was actually quite comfortable. It was about noon and the sun was high up in the sky and cast its heated rays down on the people and from where he and Neville were sitting the sun didn't heat them too much. The heat was just right. Though Harry wouldn't have minded if he had something nice and cooling to drink. Maybe he could get his father to buy some ice cream later.

They went to gaze at the surroundings and saw people walk back and forth with packages under their arms or some with cages, whereas most of the caged animals were owls. What caught Harry's interest was a group of red-haired people, most likely a big family, heading towards the bank. When they got a little closer he was able to count seven people, one couple with five children it appeared and from what Harry could tell four of them were boys, leaving only one daughter among them. That sure was a big family, even more so when he though of how few people lived in his home. His family only contained himself and his father. Of course Sirius and Remus were like uncles to him but it was not the same. Harry had often wondered how it was to live in a big family with both parents and several brothers and sisters and he couldn't help but feeling a little bit envious of the red-haired family that had almost reached the stone steps now.

Harry turned his gaze away from the family, afraid of them noticing him staring at them like that. He wouldn't want to seem rude.

He looked down on his feet when the big family passed him and Neville. He had the feeling that one of them or several looked at him as they walked up the steps.

When the redheads had all disappeared into the bank itself he sighed.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Neville. Harry looked up to meet Neville's worried face. "No, nothing," he assured him.

Neville didn't look entirely convinced but he just nodded, knowing that if Harry wanted to talk to him about it he would, there was no need in forcing it out of him.

"Did you see that red-haired family?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Neville, "what about them?"

"Do you know who they were?"

"Ehm, no," said Neville, looking at Harry with a confused look that seemed to say that Neville did not at all understand why Harry had taken an interest to them.

"You think we'll see any of them at Hogwarts?" Harry wondered.

"Maybe," was all Neville could think to say.

"Are you boys ready to go?" asked a familiar voice from somewhere behind and both boys looked up to see a smiling James holding two bags that did most likely contain new gold from Gringotts.

Harry and Neville rose to their feet and Neville got his key back and put it safely into his pocket.

* * *

The first stop was Madam Malkin's, a shop that sold cloaks. Harry thought that it took forever because they first had to have someone take measurements and then find a cloak that would fit them. But the boys did get all their required cloaks.

After Madam Malkin's they went to Flourish & Blott's to buy the necessary books.

They went to all sorts of stores to get cauldrons, quills, parchment, ink, potion ingredients and all the other equipment that was needed on the 1st year at Hogwarts.

"We have time for some ice cream before we go to Ollivander's to get you some good wands," said James and the three of them went to Floridor's ice cream stand where James bought three big ones of them. The boys happily devoured their treat.

When they had all finished their ice cream James took them to a store in one of the corners. Harry read '_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ _'_.

"That's the best place to get a wand," James told the boys. "Mr. Ollivander is the best wandmaker in the world".

James and the two boys entered the shop.

Harry gazed around. Some of the shops they had visited earlier were some he had been in before on other occasions when he went shopping with his father but he had never been in this one before, he had never needed a wand before so there had been no reason to go in there.

He was amazed. The walls were invisible behind all those boxes that looked like they all contained a wand. Harry did not dare trying to guess just how many wands that were inside this shop. And there was probably some extra room somewhere in the back that was filled with even more wands.

Harry wondered if the same man truly had made all these wands. It seemed to him like that would have taken more than the lifetime of one wizard.

"I wondered when I would see you here Harry Potter," said a hoarse voice from somewhere in the shop. Both Harry and Neville gave a jump. They turned around and saw an old man smiling warmly at them. It had to be Mr. Ollivander.

"And who might you be, young man?" Mr. Ollivander asked, looking at Neville.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville answered.

"Ah the son of Frank and Alice," said Mr. Ollivander. "Welcome dear boy. How is your grandmother?"

"She's fine," said Neville, a little insecure. Harry guessed that Neville felt the same way that he did. Neither of them was sure if they liked this man or not.

"James Potter, what a pleasure," Mr. Ollivander greeted. "I feel like it was yesterday you entered my shop for the first time to buy your own wand. But of course," a playful smile tugged the corner of the wandmaker's lips, "it was only twenty years ago".

James just smiled. Harry wondered if the comment had embarrassed his father somehow. He knew that his parents had been very young when they had gotten married, only about a year after they left school, and not long after that they had him too. But Mr. Ollivander spoke of twenty years as nothing.

"I remember your wand. Mahogany. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration," said Mr. Ollivander to James.

"That's the one," said James and withdrew his wand from his cloak to show it to the wandmaker.

"Now," said Mr. Ollivander and turned to the boys. "Whom shall I start with?"

"Ehm, my grandmother wants to save money, so I'll be using my dad's wand," Neville said apologetically. "He won't be needing it now when he's… hospitalized".

"Hm," said Mr. Ollivander. His lips now formed a thin straight line. "The best results always come with the wand that has chosen the wizard but I suppose it'd be shame to waste such a good wand".

Harry thought that Ollivander looked very displeased with not being able to sell Neville a wand. But this was not the first time he had heard of the term 'the wand chooses the wizard' so perhaps there was some truth to it.

"Well then it's just you Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. He took something from the counter that looked like tape measure to Harry.

"Now," said Ollivander. "Which arm is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed?" said Harry, a little unsure if it was what the wandmaker had meant.

"Good," said Ollivander, "now if you would please hold it out for me?"

Harry stretched out his right arm so that Ollivander could measure it. "Very good," he said when he had measured all his fingers, wrist and whatever he could think of measuring. Harry almost felt like he was standing in Madam Malkin's again and he thought that it looked like his father and Neville found it very amusing. Harry wondered why he just couldn't use his mother's wand instead of going through all this if one really could use any wand. But then he remembered that his father had told him that it was buried along with her in Godric's Hollow, the little village where he was born and where his family had lived before his mother's death. He got a feeling of discomfort in his stomach at the thought.

Then Ollivander took about a dozen boxes and placed them on the counter and made Harry try each one. But Ollivander kept shaking his head and murmuring "not the one," after each try.

So the afternoon went on and Harry kept trying new wands and Ollivander kept finding new boxes and Harry kept disappointing him but even though Ollivander seemed happier and happier for each try. But Harry was having his doubts about ever finding the right wand for him. A silly thought in his head wondered if any of the wands wanted him as their wizard. Could it be possible that he was a squib? But that thought was dismissed quickly. He _had_ been able to produce some kind of magic with the wands that he had tried; it just appeared that it was not the result that Ollivander was looking for.

Finally when the sky was getting visibly darker he was able to take a break. Mr. Ollivander had disappeared into a room in the back of the shop to look for more wands. Harry didn't see why as there were plenty of wands by the wall already but he did not question Ollivander's judgment, surely he had a reason. Harry just hoped that he would soon find the wand they were looking for and be able to get home.

He looked at is father and Neville that had both settled down on the floor to rest their legs as this was taking quite long. His father gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," he said, "I bet Mr. Ollivander will have found you an excellent wand very soon".

Harry just nodded hopefully. He did not know what his father had meant by 'very soon'.

"I wonder," said Ollivander, as he came back into the shop. "I think this one is worth a try. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple". He handed Harry the wand and Harry took it. He felt warmth in his fingers. When he raised it above his head and made a swinging motion in the air he saw red and gold sparks shoot from the end.

* * *

_Well? How was it? Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Also I am giving you one guess. Who do you think the redheads were? ;) Please leave a review, it will make me very happy._


	4. A New Friend

_Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so glad that updating this story doesn't take so long. And I'm so happy that so many people like this story. 22 have put this story on alert already (my record is 23, so thank you very much). Now some of you ahve disabled private messages, which makes me unable to reply to any of the reviews personally so I'll ahve to answer them here but maybe it's better that way hen you can all see the answer if you might have been wondering the same thing._

_Someone wanted to know if Arthur and James knew each other. They don't, not personally anyway Arthur works with muggles and James is an Auror, pretty big difference in their jobs I'd say. But maybe they will get to know each other in the future, through their youngest sons (yes Harry's both James's oldest and youngest son ;p)._

_This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one but it's still at least five pages, which I try to make my minimum length for a chapter._

_Oh and you who guessed were right, the redheads outside Gringotts were indeed the Weasleys.  
_

_I hope you will enjoy reading this._

_January 29th, 2011  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three – A New Friend**

The first thing Harry did when he got back home the shopping trip was packing. He had placed his brand-new school trunk on his bedroom floor and had scattered all his new possessions around so that he could organize them and place them in the trunk nicely.

Yes there were still a little less than four weeks until he would be going to Hogwarts but he was just so excited that he wanted to start packing immediately. Just to have the pleasure to do it. He was so happy to actually have the textbooks, the cloaks and all the other equipment that a Hogwarts student needed and it made the knowledge that he was finally eleven and ready to go more real.

Harry also couldn't help but to take his new wand out of his pocket to admire it and twist it between his fingers. He finally had his own wand. A wand that had chosen him as its wizard. He couldn't wait to actually start using it.

As Harry was lying on his bed and looked at the wand in his hand he thought of what Ollivander had said back in the shop after he had found the right wand.

* * *

"_Remarkable," the old wandmaker said as he watched the phoenix wand that Harry had put down on the counter again after it had sparked with red and gold. _

"_Very remarkable"._

"_Excuse me sir," Harry said, looking from the wandmaker to his father and Neville, "but what is remarkable?"_

_Ollivander looked slightly hesitant and looked at James for a moment, who nodded to him, urging him to continue, wanting to know what it was as well that Ollivander was talking about._

"_I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter," Ollivander explained. "And it just so happens that the phoenix whose feather was used for the wand you have here," he gestured to the wand on the counter, "gave another feather, just one other"._

_Ollivander held a brief artistic pause. The fascination in his voice was clear when eh spoke again. "It is remarkable that you were chosen by this wand when its brother," the wandmaker pointed with a long pale finger at Harry's forehead, "gave you that mark"._

"_Hold on," said James. "You're saying that Voldemort's wand has the same core as Harry's wand?"_

"_Don't use that name," Ollivander cried in shock._

_James raised his brow._

"_But yes that is exactly what I'm saying," the wandmaker continued._

_Harry looked back at his father. Neville, who was standing beside him, looked very uncomfortable._

"_But why?" asked James. "What does my son have in common with… with You-Know-Who?"_

_Harry looked back at Ollivander. He was wondering the exact same thing but his father sounded angry, it made him feel bad for some reason._

"_Nothing I'm sure," Mr. Ollivander said hastily, "other than being a very powerful wizard perhaps"._

_Even though the last bit was likely added to flatter Harry James did not feel better, he noticed._

"_And the wands have nothing to do with it. It is a good wand and I'm sure young Mr. Potter here," Ollivander glanced at Harry, "will know how to use it for the best when eh starts practicing magic"._

"_Alright," said James. "Thank you, how much do I owe you for the wand?"_

"_That will be seven galleons Mr. Potter," the wandmaker replied._

_James found the correct amount of money and threw them on the counter and rushed Harry and Neville out of the store._

_

* * *

_Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt about having a wand similar to the one of the darkest wizard of their time that seemed to be gone now. The way Ollivander had put it didn't make it sound all that bad. Maybe the way his father had acted was just a result caused by the shock of the news. He didn't have anything in common with Voldemort did he?

* * *

The days passed quickly and turned into weeks. Harry counted the days until September 1st where the school term would start. His excitement grew with each passing day. He unpacked and packed his trunk several times and he asked his father to tell him about his old days as a Hogwarts student at every given opportunity. He loved hearing about all the mischief his father, Remus and Sirius managed to do. He especially enjoyed hearing of when his father used the invisibility cloak to sneak out at night or go to the kitchen for a treat or when he took midnight strolls with his mother. All James's stories just made him even more excited and he wondered what sort of adventures he himself would have at the wizard school.

When the 1st of September finally arrived Harry was up very early in the morning. Both Sirius and Remus came to the Potter house that morning, as they wanted to see Harry off as well.

Harry was almost too excited to eat at all but James managed to force some eggs down his throat, not literally of course.

James was very proud of his son. This was a special day. His firstborn, and actually only child, was going to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He couldn't possibly be more proud.

James wondered if Harry's time at Hogwarts would be like his own, popular, chased and admired by girls and a Quidditch player. The part about being popular and chased by girls probably, he was famous after all, he had been famous since he was one year old, since he defeated Voldemort. He had seen the way people always looked at Harry when he took him out in public, at least in Diagon Alley and in the smaller wizarding villages. Harry was used to all the attention but that didn't mean that he liked it. Good boy, he did not let his famous status go to his head. James was sure that he would do just fine in school.

Though James had waited this day with mixed feelings. He was happy for his son who would finally get to learn magic and start his journey towards becoming a wizard but he also didn't want to see him leave. He would miss him greatly at home, being a widowed father was bad enough but when his child was not home then he would be completely lonely. How would he cope without Harry in his everyday? But on this happy day James dismissed the negative thoughts. He would get used to Harry's absence. And they could send letters to communicate. Everything would be fine.

It was half past ten when James, Sirius, Remus and Harry were standing on King's Cross station. Harry had his entire luggage, which was his school trunk and the cage in which his majestic snow owl was resting. It was a female owl called Hedwig that James had bought for Harry when they were in Diagon Alley so that he could always send letters home whenever he wanted to.

Harry, who had never tried to walk through platform nine and ten before was a little nervous about just running towards a wall even though his father and godfather and Remus all assured him that it alright. They all got safely to platform nine and three quarters where the red train was waiting for the students.

Harry's excitement grew even more when he read the words 'Hogwarts Express' on a painted sign above the train. Now it was all clear to him just how close eh was to starting school. In less than half an hour the train would take him on his way to the Hogwarts castle. It was all so real now.

Harry looked around on the platform where lots of other students, some who were already wearing their school robes, were saying goodbye to their parents and other relatives that came to see them off. He wondered if he would make many new friends or if he and Neville would just remain outsiders throughout their entire school time. Now when he thought of his best friend he couldn't seem to spot him anywhere. Maybe he and his grandmother hadn't arrived yet. Or maybe Neville was already on the train somewhere. But the latter was not likely. There were still about twenty minutes until the train would go off and he was sure that Neville would want to stay with his grandmother while he still could before they would be parted for months.

"Something wrong Harry?" his father asked him, a worried look on his face.

"I was just looking around for Neville," Harry explained. "I don't see him".

"Oh," said James, and Harry thought James must have thought it to be something far more important that was the matter. "Well I'm sure he won't miss the train, if he doesn't show up within the next fifteen minutes I'm sure you can find him on the train it might be easier to look for him there".

Harry nodded. Though he hoped that he would see Neville before boarding the train.

When the clock showed ten minutes to eleven James helped Harry get his luggage on the train. Harry was still worried because he had yet to catch sight of Neville. He was mentally preparing himself for a lonely train ride.

When it was almost eleven Harry received a hug from each of his companions and promised to write home every week to tell them how it was going. It wasn't up until that very moment that Harry realized how much he was going to miss his family and his home, he had been so worked up about Hogwarts that he hadn't even thought about the fact that he would then have to be without his father and 'uncles' for months. Now some of his excitement was replaced with nerves.

"You'll do excellent Harry, I'm sure," James told his son reassuringly. "I mean how can you not," Sirius joined in with a grin, "you're Harry Potter".

Harry smiled at his godfather. He wondered how his reputation was going to affect his everyday at Hogwarts. He had yet to meet a witch or wizard who didn't know him by name when laying eyes on him and didn't know his story.

Suddenly a whistle was heard.

"Blimey, Harry," said Remus, "you'll have to board the train now".

Harry nodded and jumped on the train. He watched his father and his friends through the window. He stuck out his arm and waved tot hem. They waved to him in return.

"Take care Harry," said Sirius.

"I will," said Harry.

The whistle sounded again and moments later Harry felt the train start moving slowly. Through the window Harry saw his father running alongside the train and look upon him with a smile. But then the train speeded up and soon platform nine and three quarters along with his father were out of sight.

Harry closed the window and sat down in his seat with a sigh. If his assumptions were true this train ride would last about five and a half hours.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Harry turned his head away from the window. A boy had just opened the door to his coach.

"Is there a free seat in here? Everywhere else is full".

"Sure," Harry said, thrilled to finally get some company.

The boy smiled and closed the door after him and took the seat across from Harry's.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Ehm," said the boy. "My name is Ronald Weasley, but everyone just calls me Ron".

Harry eyed Ron. He had red hair that unlike Harry's own was lying flat on his head and a face filled with freckles. Ron's eyes were brown. He also looked familiar, Harry felt like he had seen Ron somewhere before.

"I'm Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter"

Ron's eyes widened.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

"So you have that… that scar?"

Harry brushed his bangs away from his forehead to reveal the lightning-shaped scar.

"Wicked," Ron exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell my brothers that I've met you".

Harry just nodded, now feeling a little uncomfortable. Was Ron one of those people that were only interested in his reputation?

"How many brothers do you have?" Harry decided to ask, to break the awkward silence that reigned.

"I have five brothers and a sister," Ron answered. "Fred, George and Percy are at Hogwarts too, Bill and Charlie graduated and Ginny's still too young to go to Hogwarts, she'll have to wait another year".

Harry nodded. Then he remembered something. Now he probably knew where he'd seen Ron before.

"Were you in Diagon Alley on August 3rd?" he asked Ron.

Ron thought about Harry's question for a moment. "Ehm yes I think so," he said. "Why?" he glanced at Harry oddly.

"I saw your family outside Gringotts," he told him.

"Oh," said Ron. "Well I didn't really pay that much attention to the surroundings I don't think I saw you".

"I'm sure you didn't," said Harry. Who would notice a couple of young boys sitting on the marble stairs looking down at their own feet?

"Now it's your turn to tell me about your family," Ron said and smiled at him excitedly.

"I doubt there's anything I can tell you that you don't already know," Harry said dryly.

"C'mon," Ron encouraged him. "Try me".

"Well alright," Harry gave in.

"My mom was killed by Voldemort…" "Don't say his name please," Ron interrupted him, his face gone white.

"Alright then," Harry said, a little annoyed, he didn't get why people were so afraid to say Voldemort's name and now he wasn't even a threat anymore. But he supposed old habits were hard to change.

"My mom was killed by You-Know-Who when I was one so I live alone with my dad".

"Wow," Ron said. "I've always wondered how it would be to be the first born, or an only child".

"You're lucky to have siblings," Harry said. "I envy you".

"You do?" Ron asked him in surprise.

"Aren't you happy with your brothers and sister?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am," said Ron, "but look here," Ron reached down into his pocket and withdrew a rat.

"Is that a real rat?" Harry asked, raising his brow.

"It is," said Ron. "His name is Scabbers. He used to belong to my brother Percy, but when he was named prefect this year mom and dad bought him an owl. And this," Ron withdrew a wand from his pocket. "Used to belong to my brother Bill. I rarely get new stuff when I have older brothers that I can use stuff from. I haven't got my own cloak either the one I have was my brother Charlie's when he went to Hogwarts. You see what I mean now?"

Harry nodded. It was understandable. But even so Harry thought he wouldn't mind having a bigger family himself. Ron had a mother too. That was something Harry definitely wanted to have. His mother.

Suddenly the coach door was opened. Both Harry and Ron looked up. In the door opening stood a panting Neville.

* * *

_I'm sure some of you have been waiting for this. The introduction of Ron Weasley. If you're unhappy that I stopped the chapter here I am sorry but the next chapter will most likely include both the rest of the train ride and the house sorting along with the welcome dinner of course._

_I must admit I was not completely satisfied with this chapter but I hope that you liked it anyway. And please review.  
_


	5. Hermione Granger

_Damn this chapter is short. I'm so very sorry but I thought adding more would ruin it after I'd written this. Perhaps you'll agree with me when you've read all of it. So, in the last chapter we were introduced to Ron Weasley I'm sure that from the title of this chapter you've already guessed that this chapter will introduce you to Hermione Granger._

_Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter I am glad that people still like this._

_Oh and I'm happy to say that this story has broken my previous record on most alerts for a story, now 25 people have subscribed this story, only surpassing the old record by two but still, thank you. And this story can also be found in the archive of three C2's. I am so happy._

_But now, on with the chapter._

_January 31st, 2011  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four – Hermione Granger**

"Neville," Harry exclaimed, happy to have finally found his best friend.

"You know him?" Ron asked, looking at Neville oddly.

"He's my best friend," Harry replied before turning his full attention to Neville. "What's the matter Neville," he asked.

"Trevor," Neville panted. "He's missing".

"How did you lose him?" Harry asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Neville answered. "I've been in every coach asking if anyone's seen him but I've had no luck yet and then I found you".

"Who is Trevor anyway?" Ron asked before Harry could answer Neville.

"He's my toad," Neville told Ron.

"A toad?" Ron repeated. "You really have a toad?"

"Not anymore if we don't find him in a hurry," Harry said hastily, not liking the way Ron was talking about Trevor.

"Let's go look for him," he told Neville. Together the boys exited the coach and Harry thought he heard Ron say something about keeping an eye on the luggage while they were gone.

They continued the search for Trevor by looking in the coaches that Neville had not yet searched. Most of the coaches were negative and few of the students they passed were nice enough not to laugh at Trevor being a toad. Some people gave Harry odd glances but they never figured out his identity, at lest it didn't appear that way.

When they came to a coach where a brunette with thick curls was sitting by herself things went a little better. The girl, who introduced herself as Hermione Granger, offered to help them look for Trevor, which they gratefully accepted.

Not long after that they saw a lady pulling a wagon filed with sweets. She stopped them, asking them if they wanted to buy anything. They were about to decline when Neville suddenly yelled, "TREVOR!"

Harry now noticed the toad sitting in between the sweets. Neville happily picked him up, apologizing to the lady that did not look very pleased with having a toad between her products.

Harry discovered the money he had in his pocket and decided, both as an apology to the lady and to give them something to chew on, that he would buy a little bit of everything she had.

"You're welcome to join us in our coach," Harry told Hermione. "We have plenty of room".

Hermione looked up into the ceiling of the train while considering his offer.

"Why not?" she decided with a smile. "It's always good meeting new people".

When the three of them went back to the coach where Ron was still sitting the redhead widened his eyes at all the sweets in Harry's arms. "Blimey Harry, you must be hungry," he said.

Harry placed the sweets on the small table by the window. Neville sat down next to Harry and Hermione had to take the seat next to Ron.

"Hermione Granger," she said, holding out her hand to Ron to shake it. He looked at her hesitantly for a moment before taking it and saying, "Ron Weasley".

"Pleasure," Hermione said before turning to Harry and Neville. "You two haven't told me your names yet".

"Oh sorry about that," Harry said. "I am Harry Potter".

"Really?" Hermione asked in awe.

Harry answered her by pulling his bangs away.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione said with a wide smile. Then she looked at Neville expectantly.

"Ehm, Neville Longbottom," said Neville nervously.

"Longbottom," Ron murmured. "I think I've heard your name somewhere before".

Neville looked uncomfortable. Harry was well aware how Ron had most likely heard the name but he said nothing, knowing that Neville didn't like to talk about it.

"What do your parents do?" Ro asked eagerly. "I think I've heard my dad talk about them once, do they work in the ministry?"

"They're… aurors," Neville replied.

"Wicked," said Ron. "My dad doesn't talk to the aurors much but sometimes".

"My father's an auror too," Harry said, trying to turn the conversation away from Neville's parents.

"I know that," Ron said with a grin, "I think everybody knows that".

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that bit of information. Seemed like everyone at school would know everything about him. He wondered if it was going to affect his routine.

"What about your parents Hermione?" asked Ron. "What do they do?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. Harry thought her cheeks had turned a slight pink but he was not sure if it had been a trick of the light or not.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione told them.

"Dentists?" Ron raised his brow. "What are dentists?"

Hermione's cheeks got even redder and now Harry knew that it had not just been a trick of the light.

"They are like doctors," said Hermione, now slightly uncomfortable, "they tend to people's teeth".

"Can't you just use healers for that?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked puzzled.

"Your parents are muggles right?" he asked Hermione. She nodded.

"That explains it," said Ron. "My dad loves muggles; he thinks they're so fascinating". The tone in his voice told the others that he did not share his father's opinion.

"Is that a problem?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry hastily, wanting to reassure her that they would not think less of her just because of that. "My mother was muggleborn too".

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "And I'm told she was a great witch".

Harry could see that his words had done their job. Now Hermione was feeling better.

* * *

They pulled on their school cloaks when the sky was getting darker outside, a sign that the train would soon reach its destination according to Hermione. Ron felt slightly awkward in his old graying cloak between the others who all had new ones.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Hermione asked the others.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered. "That's the house my family has always belonged to".

"The same here," Harry and Neville both replied.

"I hope I'll be in Gryffindor too," Hermione said. "It seems like the best place, I've heard that even Dumbledore got sorted there, but I don't think I'd mind Ravenclaw either".

"Wouldn't it be fun if we all got sorted to Gryffindor?" Neville said. "Then the four of us would have classes together".

"That sounds good," Hermione admitted. "I don't think I could stand being in Slytherin, I hear they're not so happy about muggleborns".

"I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin even if I got paid," Ron said. "But I don't think any of us will end in Slytherin. Only evil people get sorted into that house".

Hermione smiled. It seemed like she did not consider herself evil.

"My grand uncle Algie told me that he'd make sure I was disowned if I ended in Slytherin," Neville said.

"What a horrible uncle," Hermione exclaimed.

"My grand aunt Murriel would probably do the same to me if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor," Ron murmured.

"What about you?" Ron asked Harry, " "How do you reckon your father would act if you were sorted into Slytherin?"

"I have no idea," said Harry. He really didn't want to think about that. He was sure that his father would be anything but pleased with that idea. From what he knew Gryffindors and Slytherins did not get along at all.

"Have you read any of our books beforehand?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"No," Ron said. "Have you?"

Hermione nodded. "I've read them all," said. "My parents want me to do well in school and of course I want the same so I've learned all our books by heart".

Harry gaped and looked at Neville who mirrored his expression, assuring Harry that he had not learned anything by heart either.

"Are you serious?" asked Ron in amazement. "We haven't even started school yet shouldn't you be enjoying not having homework while you still can?"

"Well I just opened a book and found it so interesting so I couldn't stop reading," said Hermione. "I'm a muggleborn remember? I'm sure I found our textbooks far more interesting than you did. I didn't know about magic until just recently. Wouldn't you feel stupid if you entered Hogwarts without knowing anything at all?"

"I guess that makes some sense," said Ron, but it was clear to everyone in the coach that he did not understand Hermione at all.

Soon the voice of the engine driver echoed through the entire train. "We will be at Hogsmeade station in less than two minutes. Those of you who have not yet changed into your school robes please do so now. Leave your luggage on the train it will be brought safely to Hogwarts and await you in your common room".

"Excited?" Hermione asked the boys. Harry and Ron nodded but Neville looked unsure. "More like nervous," he murmured.

"I'm nervous too," said Harry, "it will be alright Neville".

"I'm sure we're all nervous," said Hermione, "I know _I_ am".

* * *

When the train stopped the boys and Hermione left their coach and found themselves in the middle of the chaos in the corridor where all the students had left their coach to get off the train.

It didn't get much better when they finally got off the train. The platform out there was just as crowded.

"So how will we get to the castle?" Hermione asked the others.

"We're supposed to follow Hagrid to the boats and reach the castle via the big black lake," Harry answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked him in wonder.

"He told me that once," Harry said. "He's a friend of the family".

"So where is this Hagrid?" Hermione asked, looking around for someone else than a student.

"He's not hard to miss he's like… huge," Harry said, looking around as well. "Oh there he is, come on".

Neville and his new friends followed him through the crowd of students. Now the others too spotted the huge figure that stood out between the smaller students.

"FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Hagrid yelled.

"What is this guy?" Ron exclaimed, "half giant?"

"I don't know," Harry said, knowing Ron was only wondering how he could be so big.

"Harry," Hagrid exclaimed after having spotted Harry in the crowd of little students.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry greeted.

"I've been waiting for you to start in this school Harry. Now I can say hello to you more often. You can visit me in my cabin as often as you'd like".

"Thanks," said Harry, "I will".

After making sure he had all the first years's attention Hagrid told them to follow him to the boats, which they did.

When they reached the big lake Harry saw a dousing boats waiting for them.

"No more than four in each boat," Hagrid told them before getting into his own boat that he would get for himself because of his size.

Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione shared a boat.

The boats sailed across the sea by themselves. When the big Hogwarts castle came into view awed gasps sounded here and there and Harry himself couldn't suppress a smile. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. This castle would now be his home for the next seven years not counting the holydays. He couldn't wait to explore every inch of every one of its corridors. He had a feeling this was going to be a promising school year.

* * *

_So? How was this chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did and I hope you don't mind the short length, this is the shortest chapter in the entire story but don't worry that does not mean that the chapters will keep getting shorter I just felt like here was a good place to stop, I hope you agree. And anyway I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after that._

_Please review.  
_


	6. Entering the Castle

_Oh my, shortest chapter ever, or almost, I think the last chapter was shorter. I'm horrible. This doesn't even include the sorting ceremony. But well, you'll live right? It isn't like you've waited for this chapter for ages. I won't talk much before the chapter but I can tell yout his much: In this chapter you'll be introduced to Draco Malfoy._

_Enjoy._

_February 1st, 2011  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Entering the Castle**

The Hogwarts castle had looked big from the sea but when standing right in front of it Harry thought it to be _huge_. He wondered how long it would take before he knew his way around. As much as he was sure it would be fun to explore it would be difficult to find one's way to class.

He noticed Hermione gasping. He could understand her well. It was pretty amazing.

Harry saw Neville clutching Trevor tightly to his chest, preventing the toad from escaping. Harry didn't know whom to feel most bad for, Neville or Trevor. All that little toad seemed to want was getting out and enjoy some freedom. While Neville tried to keep his first pet by his side, knowing he would not get another. Harry had noticed the envious glances Neville had cast at Hedwig. Harry understood his best friend. Nobody had toads as pets anymore for a reason. He would have envied Neville so much if it had been the other way around, he would have admired Hedwig's snow white feather coat at every given chance and he would ask him to let him borrow her to send letters to his father, godfather and Remus.

When Hagrid had raised his huge fist to knock on the castle door thrice the door was opened and an old, black-haired witch greeted them. She was slim, tall and had a very strict appearance and Harry thought that she was not to be taken lightly. She was wearing a pointed black hat on her head and wore emerald green robes. He wondered who she was. He had heard his father, Sirius and Remus talk about the professors at Hogwarts before but he had no idea who she was or if his father had even mentioned her before.

"I'll take it from here Hagrid," the witch told Hagrid who nodded and wandered off to somewhere down the hall.

"Silence!"

All the talking between the new students died down at once and all eyes fell on the witch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started to say. "I am professor McGonagall. I am the deputy head mistress of this school and I will be your transfiguration professor".

Now when Harry thought about it McGonagall might have been mentioned in a conversation about old school days between his father and godfather. Since his family was young she had most likely taught his parents too.

McGonagall motioned for all the students to follow her along the corridor until she stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin".

Harry noticed Ron making a grimace when McGonagall said the name Slytherin.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting".

A few murmurs were heard here and there but it was nothing McGonagall seemed to notice.

"I will return shortly," she announced before disappearing through the double doors.

The students could now talk again and so they did.

"How do you think they decide which house we'll end in?" Hermione asked, gazing uneasily at their surroundings.

"Maybe they'll test us or something," Ron suggested. "I mean to see if we have the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor or the evil power… I mean determination to be in Slytherin".

"If that's the case I know I'll not be in Slytherin," Neville said and Ron nodded in agreement. "I'll be determined not to end up in Slytherin," Ron said. That made Hermione laugh a little and it made some of the nerves disappear.

Harry just smiled. He was glad to have made friends and the best part was that the school hadn't really started yet.

"Do you think they'll test our magic?" Hermione asked, "I mean do you think we'll have to show them any charms or something?"

"Charms?" Harry asked. "Do you already know some?"

"Only simple ones," said Hermione, "I didn't dare to try some of the more difficult ones".

"Blimey Hermione we aren't supposed to know any charms yet," Ron said. "That's what we are here to learn, I bet only a handful of students perhaps would make it if they were pulling tests like that. And muggleborns wouldn't stand a chance".

Hermione looked slightly offended by that last sentence.

"Oh I just mean that, well," Ron's ears had turned scarlet, "you haven't got any witch or wizard to learn from. I think it's amazing that you already know some spells".

Hermione blushed a little at his praise, not at all offended anymore.

"Don't you know any spells?" she asked Ron.

"Not really," Ron said.

"I thought you said your entire family are wizards," Hermione said.

"They are," said Ron, "but none of them has taught me any magic. Well George gave me a spell that's supposed to turn Scabbers yellow but…"

"Oh really?" Harry asked. "I'd like to see that".

"I can show you if you'd like," said Ron.

"Now?" Neville asked eagerly, seeming to get bored and wanted some action.

Ron looked around at the other students that were very busy talking to each other so he supposed they wouldn't notice. "Well I guess I can give it a try". He took out his wand and fetched his old rat from his pocket.

"Are you sure it's okay to keep him in your pocket?" Hermione asked. "Does he like living there all day?"

"He's not living there all day," Ron said defensively. "And about all he ever does is sleep so it doesn't really matter to him. I bet I wouldn't even be able to tell if he died".

"About that spell?" Harry asked, looking impatiently at Ron.

"Oh yeah," Ron said and pointed his wand stiffly at the rat in his outstretched hand. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow".

Nothing happened. Scabbers was still as gray and pale as he had been the entire time.

Hermione just looked at Scabbers, not knowing what to say.

"What a pathetic spell," a voice said from behind them.

All four turned their heads towards the owner of the voice.

It was a slim boy with a pointed face and blonde hair that could almost be called white.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the boy dryly.

"Malfoy," the boy said, sticking out his hand intending to shake Harry's. "Draco Malfoy".

Ron snorted.

Malfoy turned to look at Ron. "You think my name is funny?" it was a statement, not a question. "I don't need to ask for yours. Red hair and an old ragged cloak? You must be a Weasley".

"And you are Harry Potter," Malfoy added, turning back to Harry.

"I know that," Harry said, just as dryly as before.

Malfoy pulled his hand back.

"I thought someone like you would know what wizarding families are better than others and what you better avoid," Malfoy continued. "If I started hanging out with a Weasley I think my father would disown me".

"Then you better leave, right?" Hermione inserted coolly.

"Oh who are you?" Malfoy eyed Hermione like a hawk eyeing a potential prey.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione simply answered. "Not that it's any of your business".

"Now, now be nice," Malfoy said. "You can't be that smart if you dare to speak to me that way. Are you a half-blood or something?"

"Muggleborn," Hermione answered coolly. "What does it matter anyway?"

"Oh really?" Malfoy said. "I knew you weren't a pureblood but I didn't think you'd be a mudblood either".

Harry gritted his teeth. He hated when people insulted muggleborns, both because his mother was one and now he had a new muggleborn friend.

Malfoy saw the look on Harry's face and smirked. "Well I'll leave you alone to comfort her. I'm sure she must feel awful now that she knows where her rightful place is". Before any of the boys could respond Malfoy had disappeared in between the other students and was out of sight.

"That boy is awful," Hermione said. "I hope with every fiber of my being that I don't end in the same house as he does".

"Don't worry, he'll probably be in Slytherin. That's where all the dark worshippers and muggle haters go," said Ron grimly. "I am so glad that I didn't get born into another pureblood family".

"FOLLOW ME!"

All the students turned their heads and saw that Professor McGonagall had returned and that the double doors were now wide open.

With McGonagall in the lead all the first year students began making their way into a great hall.

Harry heard lots of awed gasps coming from some of the other students. He looked up to see the enchanted ceiling Remus had once told him about. It was enchanted so that it resembled the real sky outside the castle. Right now it was just dark with a few stars here and there.

"It's not really the sky," Harry heard Hermione explain to Ron. "It is just an enchanted ceiling". Harry wondered how she could know that but did not bother to ask.

He looked around at the older students at the house tables. It seemed like every pair of eyes was directed at the new students. "Lovely," a sarcastic voice in his head said.

His eyes focused on Professor McGonagall when he felt the other students stop moving.

Professor McGonagall waked over to a little three-legged stool where an old pointed hat was placed.

There was completely silent in the room until the hat suddenly opened its mouth and started singing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_

* * *

_

Ehm, so? How did you like this chapter? Despite the length was it any good?

_By the way there is a reason I'm not making the chapters too long. I plan to (I don't know if I'll actually do it, but) write my version of all the seven books with the difference that James is alive, don't worry it'll be nothing like canon there are lots of things that can be changed and now that Sirius is not in Azkaban Harry's thrid year will be rather peaceful. So i'm thinking about ending this story file when Harry's first year ends which means there probably won't be so many chapters so I think it's okay to make the chapters this short, I think there will be a bit more than the seventeen chapters that are in the book._

_Anyway I hoped that you found some enjoyment in reading this chapter and that you will tell me your honest opinion. Even though it's probably not necessary to sa this I will anyway, just because, lol: No reviews equals no update.  
_


	7. The Sorting

_Hello folks I'm back with another chapter and I hope you won't find any typos or missspellings because this time I spent a lot more effort into proof-reading and I have also begun to proof-read the previously uploaded chapters just to fix any mistakes I might find so it should be easier for you to read._

_Oh and someone didn't like that I posted the sorting hat's song in the previous chapter because it was pointless and I had missed a few lines. I will just say this, true that was maybe pointless but I did it to fill some space and I did not sit with 'Philosopher's Stone' in my lap and typed the entire song on my computer, I found the song on the net and was not aware that a few lines were missing, I'm sorry if it annoyed any of you. That's it._

_I have gotten a few more questions and I'll do my best to answer them._

_Why didn't Harry recognize Professor McGonagall? Yes I am aware that she taught the marauders back then and that they gave her a hard time but James hasn't told Harry every detail about his school days and even if he did mention McGonagall there is a chance that Harry forgot about her and he did not meet her ever before his first day at school._

_Why is Peter Pettigrew alive and why is he a rat? For pretty much the same reasons as in the canon, that's all I can say, I can't give you any more spoilers._

_Now on with the story and I finally got to the sorting, about time wouldn't you say? Have fun reading._

_February 3rd, 2011  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Sorting**

The entire great hall burst into applause when the hat had finished its song.

"So we're just going to put on the hat?" Ron said. "I am going to kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll".

Neville shivered at Ron's last sentence. Harry didn't like the idea of wrestling a troll either. He wondered why he had never asked his father or godfather, or anyone for that matter, how new students got sorted, it would have been good to know, then all his previous nerves would have been unnecessary.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on this stool to be sorted," she said.

That didn't sound so bad in Harry's ears but he did wish that it wouldn't have to be in front of the entire school.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails and a pink face that was slightly round stepped forward, sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.

There was a moment's pause before the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF".

The table on the right, the Hufflepuff table, cheered and clapped as Hannah took off the hat and ran over to join her new housemates.

"Bones, Susan!"

A girl with wavy red hair stepped forward. Her hair was a little lighter than that of the Weasleys and her eyes were blue instead of brown, Harry noticed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted almost immediately and Susan happily ran over to the Hufflepuff table that was once again cheering and clapping as she sat down next to Hannah Abbott.

"Boot, Terry!"

A dark-haired boy stepped forward. He seemed a bit more confident and less nervous than the Hufflepuff girls had been.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted almost immediately and the table next to the Hufflepuffs cheered and clapped as Terry walked over to join them with a rather pleased smile on his face.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" McGonagall called.

A slim girl with a long face and sleek blonde hair, almost as pale as Malfoy's, stepped forth and placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted again and once again the Ravenclaws clapped and cheered and she went to sit next to Terry.

"Brown, Lavender".

Another blonde girl with waves in her hair that was currently arranged in pigtails like Hannah's walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

It took about thirty seconds before the hat had made its decision and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the other side of the Ravenclaw table cheered and Harry thought he saw some of Ron's brothers among them.

The first new Slytherin became Bulstrode, Millicent. The last table exploded with cheers as Millicent went to sit with them.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin, a tall boy with dirty blonde hair, became a Hufflepuff and Finnegan, Seamus became a Gryffindor after sitting on the stool for almost a whole minute.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Harry crossed his fingers in his pocket. He hoped that she would be in Gryffindor like the rest of them, hopefully. He wanted himself, her, Ron and Neville to be good friends, how was that going to work out if they were sorted to different houses? Perhaps none of them would end up in the same place, though it seemed unlikely that any of them would become a Slytherin but the possibility was there at least.

Harry caught a glance at Hermione's nervous face before the hat was placed on her head and covered half of her face.

It took about twenty seconds Harry would say, before the hat decided. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry saw Hermione's wide smile as she took the hat off her head. Harry and Ron exchanged smiles as Hermione happily ran over to join the other Gryffindors.

"Longbottom, Neville".

Again Harry crossed his fingers and sent his best friend an encouraging smile before he walked up to put on the hat.

After about ten seconds the hat decided on Gryffindor and Neville joyously threw off the hat and went to sit next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"McMillan, Ernie!"

A boy with dark blonde hair went up to the stool and it did not take long before the hat had decided to place him in Hufflepuff.

To nobody's surprise Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, in fact the hat barely touched his head before it had made its decision.

Nott, Theodore went to Slytherin, as did Parkinson, Pansy.

"Patil, Padma!"

An Indian looking girl with black hair arranged in two long braids stepped forth to try on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat yelled after about half a minute.

"Patil, Parvati!"

A girl practically identical to Padma walked up to the hat. Harry thought that she must have been her twin sister and was almost certain that the hat would immediately shout 'Ravenclaw,' but to his big surprise, and to that of many others it appeared, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR".

Parvati Patil walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Perks, Sally-Anne, a blonde girl with her nose and cheeks covered in freckles became a Ravenclaw and then McGonagall called a name that got everybody's attention.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry heard people start to whisper around him. "Did she say Potter?" "As in _Harry_ Potter?" "Wonder what house he'll be in".

Harry suppressed a sigh. He really wished that people would stop paying him so much attention. What should they care what house he was sorted into? He was just a boy like others, the only difference being that he had a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. So what if he had supposedly defeated the most dark wizard of their time. What proof was there that he was the one responsible for Voldemort's downfall anyway? It could have been something that was wrong with his wand that made the killing curse backfire or he had just been so weak even before he went to kill the entire Potter family. He was just a baby back then. And it had been almost ten years now. One would think that people would have lost interest by now. Well apparently not.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat covered his eyes was that people were craning to get a good look at him.

"Hm," said a voice. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, and not a bad mind either. Talent, lots of talent, oh yes. Your thirst to prove yourself will make you able to achieve great things, no doubt. So where should I place you?"

"Not Slytherin," Harry thought.

"Not Slytherin you say," the hat said. "The Slytherin house could be your key to achieve power".

"Not Slytherin," Harry repeated in his mind.

"Are you sure?" the hat said. "The Slytherin house can help you to greatness. But no? If you are sure then it better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard that the last word was shouted out so the entire great hall could hear it.

He heard roars, whistles and cheers as he took off the hat and went to sit across from Neville and Hermione. Harry heard two of Ron's brothers who stood up and clapped yelling "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

"We did it," Hermione exclaimed with pure joy. "We all got sorted to Gryffindor. I have no doubt Ron will come here too and then we can all be together".

Neville just nodded.

Harry smiled. Hermione was right. It would be great to have classes with all his friends, new and old.

There were only four left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean".

A tall, black boy sat down on the stool and took the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dean Thomas walked over and joined Harry and the other Gryffindors.

Turpin, Lisa, a pretty brunette became a Ravenclaw and finally it was Ron's turn to be sorted. Harry crossed his fingers under the table.

The hat had barely touched Ron's head before it announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly and watched with a smile as Ron ran over to join him. He looked like somebody had just lifted a great burden from his shoulders.

Someone called Zabini, Blaise was placed in Slytherin and then Harry saw McGonagall roll up her scroll and look at a man that was now standing next to her. From what Harry could see he was not a pretty sight. She seemed to be giving him some instructions because moments later he took the stool and the hat and made his way towards the double doors while McGonagall herself went to sit at the high table with the rest of the staff. Harry wondered why he didn't just use magic but wasn't interested enough to bother to think of any possible reasons.

"Well done Ron," said the oldest of the present Weasley brothers, Harry assumed was Percy as he clapped his youngest brother and the back. "Mom and dad will be very proud".

Ron nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah Ron," one of his other brothers said, "We thought you might end up in Slytherin, for a moment we were really worried but man we are relieved, right George?"

Now Harry noticed that two of the Weasley boys were twins. Harry wondered if the other boy was Fred.

"Oh shut up," said Ron, annoyed.

Harry wondered if he should tell them that he almost got placed in Slytherin but chose not to in the end. Firstly he wasn't sure if it really mattered and secondly anyone could overhear him talking, he had no doubt that somebody would be interested in him enough to listen. Not that he enjoyed that fact; he felt quite the opposite way.

Instead he just looked down at his empty plate. He was starving. He had eaten lots of sweets on the train but that felt like ages ago now and sweets could never replace real home-cooked food that he knew the house elves down in the kitchen were preparing for them at the moment.

Harry looked at the high table and noticed that Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster whom he had met on occasions, had risen from his chair. He beamed at the students like nothing could have made him happier than to see them all there.

"I would just like to say welcome to Hogwarts, new students," said Dumbledore. "And to the old ones, welcome back".

Harry thought he heard Ron snort.

Then he clapped in his hands once and said, "Let the feast begin," before he sat back down.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed as the dishes that had moments ago been empty were now filled with all kinds of foods. Harry had been told about this so the food's sudden arrival did not surprise him at all. Ron looked like he was about to start drooling and didn't hesitate one second before he piled his plate with chicken, chips and stake. Harry wondered if it was even possible for Ron to be hungrier than him since he had eaten far more sweets than he, Neville or Hermione. But Harry copied his act anyway.

The food was delicious, Harry was sure that he had never in his entire life tasted anything better. Now he understood why his father had visited the kitchen so often. He had a feeling he would soon pay the kitchen a visit too.

"That does look good," a voice said from behind him.

Harry gave a jump and turned his head to see who was talking.

The pearl white ghost of a man looked at the food sadly.

Harry had completely forgotten that there would be ghosts at Hogwarts as well.

"Can't you…" "No," the ghost replied, knowing what he was going to ask. "No I haven't eaten anything for almost five hundred years".

Harry's eyes grew wide. He imagined himself as a ghost at Hogwarts, always watching the students eat their supper, never able to taste any of the goods on the table.

"I have no need for food of course," the ghost continued, "but I do miss it".

Harry nodded, he could understand that.

"I don't think I've introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service," the ghost said. "I am resident ghost at Gryffindor tower".

"I know who you are," Ron said eagerly. "My brothers have told me about you. You are Nearly Headless Nick".

"I would prefer Sir Nicholas If you don't mind," the ghost said, irritated.

But now Hermione looked at him curiously. "_Nearly_ headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like this," said Nick, now even more irritated and seized his left ear and pulled so that his head fell off his neck and landed on his shoulder. But his head was still attached to his body. Seemed like someone had tried to behead him and had not succeeded completely.

Hermione turned her head away in disgust, wishing she hadn't asked.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Percy said politely when Nick had put his head back in place. "Had a good summer?"

"Terrible," Nick answered. "Once again the headless knights have turned down my request to join them on their hunt". And with that said the ghost floated away.

"Why can't he join those knights?" Harry asked.

"Well you see the knights are all headless ghosts, they won't accept Sir Nicholas because he is not headless enough. I don't know how many times they have turned him down now, but he keeps trying".

"Oh that poor guy," Ron said sarcastically "I mean honestly couldn't they have done their job right when they beheaded him? Now look at him, he's only _nearly_ headless".

Harry and Neville snorted. But Percy looked at his youngest brother sternly. "This is not amusing Ron, it is Sir Nicholas's greatest wish," he said.

"Oh come on," said Ron, "He's dead, if I were a ghost my greatest wish would be to find peace".

Percy had no comment to that, he just looked thoughtful.

Harry turned his head to look at the staff at the high table. The teachers were all enjoying their meals except for a pair of men near the end of the table. They looked to be engaged in an upsetting conversation but they did not speak loud enough for him to hear or any of the other teachers for that matter it appeared.

One of the wizards was wearing a turban; Harry could not see his face. The other man had long black hair, eyes that appeared to be dark and a nose that looked like an eagle's beak. From the tales Harry had heard from his father he guessed that this man was Severus Snape, the potions master of the school, his father's old classmate and enemy. But the man with the turban was completely unknown to him.

"Hey Percy," Harry said. "Who is that teacher talking to Professor Snape?"

"So you know Snape already, huh?" Percy said, "that is Professor Quirrel. He just returned to the school about two years ago after being on leave. Something happened to him while he was away, something that scared him, no terrified him, the poor guy, now he's afraid of his own subject. He teaches defense against the dark arts this year, he used to teach muggle studies".

"Why did he change subject?" Harry asked in wonder.

"They say the position as defense against the dark arts teacher is jinxed, nobody dares to take it for more than a year, perhaps Dumbledore couldn't get anyone else for the job this year, I honestly don't know, Snape has wanted the job for years, but I wouldn't give myself a headache trying to figure it out if I were you".

Harry nodded.

"Can I have your attention please!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore who had risen from his chair again.

"Before you enjoy the dessert that will be put on the table in a moment I have something to say".

The headmaster gazed around in the hall as if to make sure every one of the students was listening, which would not be necessary, as the entire hall had turned their attention towards him.

"First a warning to the new students. You are not allowed to enter the forbidden forest, for the sake of your own safety do follow that rule," Dumbledore said.

Harry thought that naming the forest 'The Forbidden Forest' should be clear enough and couldn't help but smile for that reason.

"Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that performing magic in the corridors between classes is not allowed".

The headmaster held a short pause.

"And his year, the 3rd floor corridor to the right is forbidden for all who do not wish to suffer a most painful death".

* * *

_Thought it would be fun if this chapter ended like it did. And it was getting rather long anyway._

_I didn't change any of the houses for anybody because I see no point and why would their personalities change? There is no way that either of the main characters would fit into any other house than their given one._

_Also I promise that the next chapter will be the last one describing September 1st it has gone on for a long time don't you think?_

_I hope that you liked this chapter and that you remember to tell me what you think about it.  
_


	8. Letters and Mysteries

_Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I was busy during most of the weekend so I managed to scribble this down last night. In this chapter, which I don't like so much by the way, we begin to see the plot form. I hope you'll still like it. Have fun reading._

_February 7th, 2011  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven – Letters and Mysteries**

After the dessert had been served and made them all full Dumbledore bade the students good night.

Percy, Ron's older brother, who was prefect, showed the first year Gryffindors to Gryffindor tower. Blocking the entrance to the tower was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk gown. To enter the tower one would require a password. If the password was incorrect the lady would not let you enter.

When Percy had given the lady the password she swung her portrait aside to reveal a hole in the wall. When they entered the first thing that greeted them was a circular room with a fireplace, deep red couches and matching armchairs for the students to relax in. It was the Gryffindor common room. Very neat and it looked very comfortable. A pair of stairs led to the bedrooms. Harry shared room with Neville, Ron, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

The students quickly fell asleep and Harry had a very disturbing dream. In the dream he was wearing the sorting hat. It kept telling him that he should be in Slytherin and that he did not belong in Gryffindor. When Harry tried to argue it would just shrink so that it squeezed his head tighter and tighter until he thought his head was about to explode, literally. He walked around the castle's corridors that were filed with students who caught one glimpse at him before roaring with mocking laughter because of how stupid he looked when wearing the ancient hat. Then Malfoy appeared and told him to join him and practice the dark arts together. Then Malfoy turned into his father who angrily told Harry that he would not see him again until he had removed that stupid hat and threatened to disown him if he didn't convince the sorting hat that he _did_ belong in Gryffindor.

Needless to say that Harry did not sleep well that night but when he woke up the next morning he could not remember what it was that he had dreamed.

* * *

Harry didn't like all the stares directed at him from the other students. He didn't like being famous, especially not for miraculously surviving when the wizard who had just killed his mother failed to hurt him. He hoped that people would stop paying him so much attention.

When the mail arrived at breakfast Harry wasn't surprised to see Livi, James's owl flying towards him with a letter.

He had expected his father to write to him. He knew that Dumbledore must have told him that he got sorted into Gryffindor.

He quickly removed the seal from the parchment roll to read it.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. I am so very proud of you. Of course I would not have expected anything else, you are a Potter after all. I hope you are enjoying yourself at Hogwarts so far, though you haven't been there that long yet._

_Please tell me everything when you have had your first lessons. I want to know what is going on around there. I am looking forward to your response soon._

_Dad._

_P.S. Sirius and Remus send you their greetings._

For the first time since he had arrived, Harry truly felt the absence of his father. It hadn't occurred to him how much he missed his home. Of course Hogwarts was his home at the moment but he missed his family very much.

He made a mental note to write back to his father after dinner when he had had his first day's lessons.

After having received his schedule from Professor McGonagall, who was the head of the Gryffindor house he and his friends went to their first class, which was history of magic. Describing the subject with one word was easy. Boring. The teacher was a ghost called Professor Binns, who had probably been dead for about 150 years Harry guessed. Not only was the subject plain boring but Binns was as well. It was clear for everyone that Binns's teaching methods were very old-fashioned and probably hadn't changed since he was alive.

The next class was charms. It was better than history of magic. The teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a little man, not much bigger than a dwarf and hence he had to stand on a stack of books to see past his desk. Harry had heard some things about him from his father and his friends as he had taught back in their young days too. He was all right. But charms wasn't an easy subject, at least not yet, Harry had not managed to perform the spell that they were assigned. Actually as he could see, none of his classmates had managed to perform it either, except Hermione.

After lunch they had potions, a class that Harry hadn't looked forward to, they had that class with the Slytherins. Potions class was down in the dungeons, which Neville saw as enough reason to dread the class. Harry had to agree with him.

The lesson started with Snape asking Harry some questions even though they had not learned anything yet. Harry of course wasn't able to answer any of the questions, which resulted in Snape taking five points from Gryffindor that angered the Gryffindors but most Harry because Snape told him made him look stupid and said that apparently his fame had made him think that he was so much better than the others that he had not felt any need to open a book before going to Hogwarts.

Harry thought that he shouldn't have been so surprised, considering Snape was the head of Slytherin but how could a professor be so unfair? Why had Dumbledore allowed him to teach?

Thankfully potions was the last class of the day so the first years could relax until dinner. Hermione however started on her homework immediately.

After dinner Harry wrote back to his father and told him about his day, not leaving any information out, and asked him to give him information about the professors in hope that it would make things a little easier.

He went to the owlery to find Hedwig and send her off with the letter.

* * *

The next morning Harry had an owl he did not recognize bring him a letter. He thought that it could not be his father since he would have sent Hedwig back with his response and it would most likely not have arrive until the next morning.

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to invite you over for tea tomorrow at noon; you don't mind spending your lunch break at my place do you? It's been so long since we've had a real chat, I am curious to know how you like Hogwarts so far._

_Hagrid._

_P.S. If he feels like it I wouldn't mind having Neville Longbottom over too. It's been long since I've heard anything from the Longbottoms._

Harry smiled. It was true that he hadn't seen Hagrid in ages; he had not been able to make it to Harry's birthday celebration as he had some errands to run for Dumbledore, or so he'd heard from James. He had seen him of course two days ago when he got off the train but that didn't really count, as they hadn't been able to really talk. Having tea with Hagrid tomorrow sounded good.

He quickly turned the parchment and scribbled his answer on the backside.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I would be happy to join you for tea. Neville and I will see you tomorrow at noon._

_Harry._

He was sure that Neville would love to come as well, he liked Hagrid.

* * *

The next morning Hedwig returned with a roll of parchment attached to her leg. Harry immediately unrolled it to see what his father had written.

_Harry,_

_Everything is going well at home. Sirius and Remus send their greetings and wish you good luck. Don't worry it is hard for everyone in the beginning I had a lot of trouble in my first year but you'll learn it just takes patience._

_Don't worry about history of magic, Professor Binns has always been this boring, I swear he doesn't even have to be there the only thing his students ever learn in history of magic, if any, is by reading books and doing their homework, I guess that's why they have a ghost teach the subject, no living soul would want the job._

_As for Flitwick he is not to be underestimated. He may be small but he is a highly skilled wizard, especially when it comes to charms. He is not unjust but he can be strict. He once gave Sirius and me a month's detention. We were only trying to do a harmless prank, honest._

_Snape is an idiot who just wants to make life miserable for others just because he was unpopular in school. Don't worry too much about him he isn't worth it but be careful in potions class don't give him any reason to punish you._

_I am happy that you have made new friends already. I would love to meet them sometime and to hear more about them._

_Take care and don't take McGonagall lightly, she's strict but she means well I'm sure._

_Dad._

After the first two lessons it was lunchtime and Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione headed outside to Hagrid's cabin for tea. Harry was sure that Hagrid wouldn't mind two extra guests.

Hagrid didn't mind them at all; he was happy to have more company and greeted them with a warm smile, and a bone-crushing hug in Harry's case.

Hagrid gave each of them a bucket-sized cup filled with steaming hot herbal tea and placed a plate of cookies in the center of the table.

"Here," said Hagrid and handed Harry a handmade whistle. "Couldn't make it to your birthday party, had to run some errands for Dumbledore. I made it myself".

"Thank you," said Harry and smiled. "You didn't have to do that".

"Of course I did," said Hagrid. "It's not everyday one turns eleven".

Harry had to agree. He did like his present but he couldn't really see what he would need a whistle for, he was not a musician.

"So how is school so far?" asked Hagrid. "The teachers hard on you?"

Harry, Neville and Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head. "I think the lessons are easy," she explained, which annoyed the boys because they had so much trouble with the various spells and charms they had to learn.

"You're muggleborn right?" Hagrid asked Hermione who nodded.

"I once knew a muggleborn witch, she was one of the most talented students in her year. It wouldn't surprise me if you ended on the top of your class".

Thank you," Hermione said, beaming with pride.

Harry grabbed a cookie from the plate, he knew who Hagrid had been referring to and he wished that he could have gotten to know her.

Hagrid saw Harry's sad expression and felt guilty. He shouldn't have mentioned her.

"How is your brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron to change the subject. "I liked him, he was very good to magical creatures".

"He's fine," said Ron. "He's in Rumania at the moment, studying dragons".

"Hm," said Hagrid, "wish I had a dragon".

"Why would you want a dragon?" asked Neville. "Aren't they extremely dangerous?"

"I wonder why we wizards are so afraid of the unknown," Hagrid said. "Dragons are like many other magical creatures. They are only dangerous if provoked. I think dragons are beautiful, fascinating creatures. Too bad they're illegal in Great Britain".

Ron sent the others a look that said that he was only happy to hear that they were not allowed in Britain.

Harry spotted a newspaper on Hagrid's table and reached for it. Maybe there was something interesting in it, as he didn't feel like doing small talk at the moment.

He skimmed through the paper until he spotted a headline that caught his interest.

It was about Gringotts. It appeared that somebody had broken into vault 713. The Goblins thought it to be a very dark witch or wizard. But they claimed that nothing had been stolen as the vault had been emptied earlier that day, which was actually the day of Harry's birthday.

"Were you in Diagon Alley on my birthday Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"I was," said Hagrid. "Like I said I had some errands to run for Dumbledore".

"Do you know anything about this?" asked Harry, showing him the article.

"No, I was in Gringotts very early in the morning, the thief probably didn't break into that vault before hours later. No, it was all peaceful and quiet when I was there".

"I wonder what was in that vault, number 713," Hermione said after reading the article.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Hagrid assured her. "The object is secure under Dumbledore's protection".

"That was your errand for Dumbledore?" Harry exclaimed. "You removed the contents of that vault before the thief broke into it".

"Shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid murmured. "You understand that this is Hogwarts business, top secret, forget what I just told you, the four of you don't mention this to anyone".

"Understood," said Harry. He would not tell anyone about what he had learned today but now he really was curious. He wanted to know what it was.

* * *

_So? Did you find this chapter satisfying? I hope so. Again I don't like this chapter that much but I hope that you liked it a little anyway. Plese remember to review I wan't to know what you thought of this chapter. I don't know when I'll update but I doubt it'll be as quickly as it used to be._


	9. The Flying Lesson

_Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long I have been lazy the last couple of days but I scribbled this down this morning (at the crack of dawn actually). This chapter is short but I hope you like it anyway. Have fun reading._

_February 16th, 2011_

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Flying Lesson**

When September had started its second half the first years discovered that they were to begin their flying lessons. That of course had all of them chatting excitedly as it was something they had looked forward to Some of them, mostly the muggleborns, were very nervous at they had never ridden a broom before and Hermione had tried to find as much reading material about brooms that she could, she was very nervous because this was the first time she wouldn't be able to learn it from textbooks. Harry and Ron had tried to assure her that riding a broom wasn't that difficult. They both had a broom at home and they knew perfectly well how to fly. But it didn't help any. She was so nervous that she at times was too much and then the boys avoided her, or except Neville, he too was nervous about flying since his grandmother had never allowed him to even touch a broom. Harry remembered how he and James had tried to talk her into allowing Neville to play Quidditch with them, James, who was an excellent flyer, had offered to teach Neville how to ride a broom but she said she would have none of it. Harry had asked his father if they couldn't just do it anyway when Neville came to visit but James had said no because he respected Augusta's wishes and knew that she was only worried about his safety and Neville didn't like going against his grandmother's wishes either.

Neville was the only one who paid attention when Hermione told them what she had read about flying.

Much to the Gryffindors's dismay their flying lessons were with the Slytherins. That meant that they would be in the same class as Malfoy. Harry wondered why the Gryffindors and Slytherins had so many classes together; the rivalry between the two houses was obvious to anyone. The only classes they didn't have with the Slytherins were Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs, and Astronomy with the Ravenclaws.

Now they had to endure Malfoy in their flying lessons as well. They tried to avoid him as much as possible but they had heard him brag about his flying skills to anyone who would listen, or actually just to everyone. Usually it was about him almost colliding with a muggle helicopter.

Harry didn't know if those stories were true but he didn't really care anyway, he just wondered how skilled Malfoy really was on a broom, he was a pureblood so he was probably taught well since such families usually took pride in showing how much better they thought they were than others so he reckoned Malfoy would try the same on a broom. Well, he would find out in their first lesson.

On a clear, sunny Tuesday afternoon they were standing outside with a bunch of broomsticks in front of them. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor was a tall witch with short blonde hair and hawk-like brown eyes. The authority in her voice when she spoke was unmistakable.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said after she had told them all good afternoon. "I want you all to stand on the left side of your broom".

When everyone had done what she asked she told them to hold their right hand above their broomstick and say 'up'.

That proved to be a difficulty for most of the students. Harry's broom immediately flew up into his right hand and he saw Hermione send him an envious look as she had less luck with her own broom since it refused to obey her and had begun to roll away from her.

Harry saw that Malfoy too had already seized his broom and he watched in amusement how Ron's broomstick flew up and hit him hard in the face.

After about fifteen minutes all the students had managed to get their broom and had swung their left leg over it.

"Now," Madam Hooch said, holding a whistle in her hand, "when I blow this whistle you will take off from the ground hard, hover in the air for a moment, lean forward and land again, understood?"

"Yes, Madam Hooch," the students said in unison.

Madam Hooch raised the whistle to her lips. Neville, who was so nervous, took off the second before the whistle was blown and the other students watched as Neville's broom took him higher and higher up.

"Mr. Longbottom get down here instantly," Madam Hooch commanded.

But it was clear that Neville had no control of his broom that kept taking him higher and higher in the air while performing dramatic loops and what not while Neville clung to it for dear life.

The Slytherins grinned at the sight and watched the show in amusement while the Gryffindors watched in horror and kept shouting to Neville, asking him to watch out.

But it was too late. The broom collided with one of the castle walls and Neville fell to the ground.

Madam Hooch rushed over to him. While she helped Neville to his feet Harry heard her mumble, "a broken wrist".

"You stay here while I escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing," Madam Hooch told the other students. "Do not touch your broomsticks. If I see any broom in the air when I get back the person sitting on it will be expelled".

She left with Neville.

"Did you see his face? That fat meatball," Malfoy told his fellow Slytherins, laughing.

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ron.

Malfoy grinned when he spotted something on the ground. When he picked it up into his hand Harry saw what it was. It was the remembrall that Neville had gotten from his grandmother last week.

"You reckon Longbottom would have remembered to land on his fat butt if he'd given this a squeeze?" Malfoy said.

"Give it to me Malfoy," Harry commanded.

"No," Malfoy smirked, "I think I'd rather put this somewhere so that Longbottom can find it". He got on his broom. "The roof perhaps?" Then Malfoy took off from the ground.

"What's the matter Potter?" he said when he was hovering a few feet above the others. "Too high for you?"

Harry got on his broom.

"No Harry," Hermione said. "You heard Madam Hooch, you'll only get yourself expelled".

But Harry took off from the ground. He still had time before Madam Hooch would be back, or so he guessed, and he was determined not to let Malfoy get away with insulting his best friend.

He chased Malfoy on his broom and it didn't take long for him to catch up to him and he thought he saw a look of defeat cross Malfoy's face for a second.

"Then catch it," said Malfoy and threw the remembrall as far away as he could.

Harry didn't hesitate a second and chased after it.

He managed to catch it before it reached the ground and flew back to his classmates.

The Gryffindors cheered. Harry couldn't make out what any of them were saying as they all spoke at once but he thought he could make out a few "well done Harry," and "that was so cool Harry".

"Harry Potter!"

All the students turned around when they heard the voice.

Harry gulped when he saw Professor McGonagall. Getting even with Malfoy had felt so good that he had completely forgotten that what he had done had been against the rules.

"Follow me," McGonagall said.

Harry heard the Slytherins grin as he jogged after McGonagall.

Harry wondered if this would be his last day at Hogwarts. He wondered how McGonagall knew anyway. He must have flown past her window or something. If only he had been more careful nothing would have come of it, Madam Hooch still wasn't back. He didn't dare to think how his father would react to this. He would surely be very disappointed.

Harry had been so occupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to where they were going but now he found himself and his head of house outside the defense against the dark arts classroom. He wondered why she had stopped there.

"Excuse me Professor Quirrel," McGonagall said, "may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? He wondered what that was. Something intended for punishment no doubt.

But Wood appeared to be a student. A fifth year Gryffindor.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood," McGonagall explained. "Wood this is Harry Potter".

Wood looked bored and Harry thought that Wood had known who he was the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Wood I have found you a seeker".

Wood gaped. "A first year?"

McGonagall looked at the remembrall clutched tightly in Harry's hand. "You should have seen him, he just caught that thing in mid-air. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about this, I'm sure he will be ready to make an exception".

Wood nodded. "I'll have to test him though. And he'll need his own broom. Do you have a broom Potter?"

Harry nodded. "At home I do".

"What kind of broom?"

"A Cleansweep seven," Harry answered.

"Great," said Wood.

"I'll see the headmaster immediately the two of you can go to your dormitories".

"You must have some talent for her to recommend you in your first year," said Wood after McGonagall had left them. "You'll be the youngest seeker in a century".

Harry smiled and shrugged. This was definitely something he would write to his father about.

* * *

_I actually thought of not making Harry a seeker in his first year just for the sake of being different but then I thought that while it did not have any too important effect on the story or the plot itself then I didn't have the heart to deny Harry to play seeker in his first year. I'm sorry if this chapter was too much like the book but I'll try to be more AU'ish in the next chapter._

_But please review and tell me what you think. I hope my next update will be quick and long._


	10. A Nimbus 2000

_Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter finally. 12 days, it's been awfully long and I'm so sorry for that but this chapter was difficult to write and I'm still not completely satisfied with it but here it is. It is also awfully short but I'm tired and I don't want to add anything to this chapter. Anyway I hope the wait for this wasn't too awful._

_Enjoy._

_February 28th, 2011_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine – A Nimbus 2000**

Malfoy was shocked to see Harry at supper that evening in the great hall. He was furious when he found out that Harry had not only escaped expulsion but was not even punished at all. Harry thought he heard him mumble something about favoritism. Malfoy was one to talk, he got favored by Snape all the time, or not just him Snape favored the entire Slytherin house and was particularly hard on the Gryffindors, especially on Harry.

Ron, Hermione and Neville had all been worried about Harry, they hadn't seen him since he left with McGonagall and they wanted to hear what McGonagall had done. When he told them Ron was in awe and Neville was speechless but Hermione was less than thrilled. She thought it was wrong that McGonagall actually rewarded him for breaking the rules. Ron then asked her if she'd rather have Harry expelled, which caused a minor fight to break out between them.

Harry asked Neville to accompany him to the owlery so that he could send a letter to his father, explaining everything, he was sure that McGonagall would write to him as well but he still thought his father ought to hear it from him too.

They left Ron and Hermione to continue with their argument and went to the owlery.

* * *

Two days later Harry got a big surprise at breakfast.

Three owls delivered a long square package to him. And then Hedwig came with a letter attached to her leg.

Harry stroked Hedwig's snowy white feathers and gave her a piece of toast before she happily flew back to the owlery.

He decided to read the letter first.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on getting on the Quidditch team. I couldn't be more proud of you right now. Seeker, not bad, did I ever tell you that I almost got that position? But I suppose I was a better chaser than seeker. Youngest seeker in a century, that's quite a title._

_I'm sure you've figured out that the package contains your broomstick. But I've put a little surprise in it as well, you'll find out when you open it, it may be best if you wait till you get to your dormitory, first years really aren't supposed to have their own broomsticks with them at school._

_I wish you the best of luck with your flying. I'll be looking forward to your first match._

_Dad_

Harry, followed by Neville and Ron, made his way out of the great hall with the long square package. They still had a little while before their first lesson so they intended to go straight to their dormitory to open it.

"Potter!" the voice that Harry hated the most called.

"What's that you've got there?" Malfoy asked.

"Why would he tell you Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Harry just looked at his enemy calmly. "It's wrapped, how should I know?"

Malfoy smirked. "It's a broom isn't it? This time you'll surely get in trouble, it's forbidden for 1st year students to have a broom".

Harry was about to answer when a cold voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here, Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Potter has received a broomstick, professor," Malfoy said and pointed at the package in Harry's arms with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Snape said, his eyes now glowing. "Give it to me Potter".

"No," Harry said.

"Hand it over Potter," Snape demanded.

"You have no right to take my mail, sir," Harry said, a little nervous. One would never know what Snape had up his sleeve and he was not about to hand his broom over to the potions master.

"Five point from Gryffindor for your lack of respect, Potter," Snape said, "now hand it over".

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" a new voice called.

Harry felt relieved when he saw Professor McGonagall approach them.

"I am simply trying to confiscate this package from Mr. Potter here," Snape answered.

McGonagall arched her brow. "Is that so?" she said, "and what gives you the right to confiscate a package from a student?"

"I have reason to believe that the contents of this package are against the rules," Snape replied dully.

"And what might that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Mr. Malfoy here just informed me that Potter has received a broom, Minerva," Snape said.

"And how would Mr. Malfoy know? Unless he sent the package to Mr. Potter himself he has no way of knowing what that package contains".

Snape said nothing. It seemed to Harry that even Snape didn't have the guts to stand up against McGonagall.

"It just so happens," McGonagall continued. "That Potter has received special permission from Professor Dumbledore to have a broom this year as he will be playing seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team".

Malfoy looked absolutely horrified at this and Harry couldn't help but smirk, as Snape didn't look like he had taken the news better.

"I assume that it was your doing?" Snape said. "And I thought you were against favoritism".

McGonagall closed her mouth tightly. She glared at Snape.

She then turned to her students. "Boys, I suggest you get going," she told them.

* * *

Harry, Neville and Ron didn't hesitate a second and they hurried away to their dormitories. They decided to unwrap the broom in the common room as there were no other people in there. They were already late for their lesson in history of magic but that was mostly Malfoy and Snape's fault so they didn't think much of skipping it today.

They put the package down on one of the red couches and opened it.

All three boys gasped when all the paper was removed.

"This is not my Cleansweep seven," Harry murmured.

"Who cares, this Nimbus 2000's even better," Ron said. "Wicked".

"It's really awesome Harry," Neville said.

Harry just stared at his new Nimbus 2000 in awe. He decided that he had the most amazing father in the world. He had dreamed of this broom ever since it had become available on the market but he had never asked his father to get one. He knew that his family was wealthy but that was no excuse to be spoiled, like Malfoy whose family never passed an opportunity to show how much money they had. Sure he had hinted to his father a couple of times that he thought it would be awesome to own that broom but that was it. And since 1st years really weren't allowed to have a broom in school then what would the point really be in buying a new broom?

But now when he needed a broom he hadn't thought that his father would give him this, he hadn't spared getting a new broom one single thought actually. But this was great. The next time he saw his father he would give him a big bone-crushing hug.

"Hey there's a note attached to the broomstick," Neville said and took the small piece of paper and handed it over to Harry without looking at it.

Harry saw that it was a note from his father.

_You know how I felt about buying a new broomstick. Good broomsticks do not equal good flyers but I thought that this called for a celebration. I am so very proud of you and I think you deserve this present._

Harry's smile grew even wider. Yes, his father would definitely get a hug.

* * *

_So? Was this chapter satisfying? I really hope it was. I don't know when the next chapter will be up this story is getting harder and harder to write and the chapters are getting shorter, ugh I hope the next one will be longer. I did say that 5 pages was my minimum but the last couple of chapters have only been 3 pages, what's wrong with me? I hope it'll get better._

_By the way I LOVE February 28th. It's a lovely date, it's funny to think that this is the last day in the month even though it hasn't yet reached 30 days. By the way I am NOT in school so I have PLENTY of time to write, and if any of you have noticed I have updated some of my older and hiatused stories. You're welcome to check them out although they are nothing close to the Harry Potter universe, it's jsut anime and disney._

_I don't think I have anymore to say. If you have any questions you're more than welcome to ask me and I'll reply instantly (I'm on the computer about 70 percent of my time when I'm not at work that is) and I'll also post the answer in the headnote of the enxt chapter for all my readers to see in case they want answers as well. Please review and tell me your opinion on this chapter or story in general if you're a new reader._

_Until next time then BYE :D_


End file.
